Ilusión
by Nightzz27
Summary: Elsa es una chica aplicada que estudia en la universidad y vive con su heremana Anna. Todo parece normal hasta que van al pueblo de Kristoff, el novio de Anna. Allí, Elsa conocerá a Jack, un chico estupendo... quizás demasiado para ser real. [Jack x Elsa] Ligero Anna x Kristoff
1. Juernes

Hola a todos y todas. Como dije, tenía la intención de subir un One Shot del Cross Over de Elsa y Jack (Frozen y Rise of the Guardians). En principio iba ser un único capítulo, pero lo fui alargando y ha acabado siendo minific. Para que no se haga pesado lo he dividido en 7 capítulos más un posible epílogo. Digo posible porque los **7 capítulos** ya están escritos, pero el epílogo no. Lo importante es que trataré de subir un capítulo por semana, o incluso dos. En cuanto a mi otro proyecto, Invierno, no penséis que lo he abandonado xD ni mucho menos, lo que pasa es que con todos estos exámenes no podía pensar bien en la trama, por eso preferí desahogarme un poco con esto, que es más cortito. Bueno, eso es todo, espero que os guste y tened paciencia si en este primer capítulo no ocurre gran cosa.

* * *

**¿Y si durmieras?  
¿y si en sueños, soñaras?  
¿y si en el sueño fueras al cielo,  
y allí cogieras una extraña y hermosa flor?  
¿y si, al despertar...  
tuvieras esa flor en la mano?**

_Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

**1\. Juernes**

El campus era grande y moderno. Ocupaba como varios campos de fútbol y, además de los grandes aularios y explanadas de verde y esponjoso césped, también tenía varios laboratorios, gimnasio y una enorme biblioteca. Todo ello era nuevo, ya que apenas había sido inaugurado tres años atrás, y su primera generación aún poblaba los pasillos. Se respiraba aire de felicidad, pese a que la vida del universitario estaba plagada de exámenes, había algo que nadie les podía quitar, la alegría de un puente y tres días sin tener que madrugar ni ir a aburridas clases a que te explicasen cosas sencillas para que después en el examen te preguntaran cosas infinitamente difíciles. Aun así, aún había gente que en vez de disfrutar de la tarde, iban a la biblioteca a repasar lo estudiado.

La susodicha biblioteca era un gran edificio rectangular de tres plantas de altura. En la planta baja encontrábamos las oficinas de administración, donde podías pedir los libros que quisieras llevarte a casa, así como los ordenadores para hacer trabajos online. La primera y la segunda estaban plagadas de grandes estanterías repletas de infinidad de libros, todos ellos de diversos y dispares temas, desde una antigua edición de la poesía del siglo XVII hasta el más moderno ejemplar de física molecular. El mobiliario en la tercera planta era mucho menos complejo. Se trataba de una gran sala llena de mesas con sus respectivas sillas y flexos, enfocada al estudio. Lo normal sería que la gente estuviera allí con la cabeza gacha, sumergiéndose en los apuntes, con su nivel máximo de concentración, pero seamos sinceros, ¿quién a esas horas y ese día mantendría la concentración? Pocos a decir verdad.

Una joven pelirroja entró a la puerta de la biblioteca con paso decidido y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Tenía un rostro infantil, lleno de pequeñas pecas, lo que denotaba que aún se encontraba en primer curso. Pese a tener un rostro de esos que han sido creados para tener en ellos una sonrisa, la expresión de la chica tenía más bien un gesto opuesto. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y en sus ojos podía atisbarse una mezcla de enfado y cansancio.

Llegó a la tercera planta con la respiración un tanto agitada. Si bien era cierto que su indignación le había proporcionado fuerzas extras, también era humana, y cualquiera que subiera tres plantas de escaleras con paso rápido, hacía que su cuerpo lo notase. Abrió la puerta con más fuerza de lo que habría deseado, por lo que todos los que estaban dentro se voltearon a mirarla. La chica escrutó su alrededor, escaneando la estancia y buscando a alguien. Finalmente la encontró. Se encontraba en una mesa apartada y pegada a la ventana y sin nadie a su alrededor. Sólo podían verse un montón de hojas desordenadas y esparcidas a lo largo de la mesa, como prueba silenciosa de que no quería que nadie la acompañase. Ella tenía el cabello rubio, de una tonalidad platina, ya rozando el albinismo. Cuando abrió la puerta, había levantado la vista en esa dirección, mirando con desaprobación a la joven pelirroja que acababa de entrar. Tras ver que se dirigía a su mesa, volvió a posar su vista en la hoja que descansaba bajo sus brazos, tratando de ignorar lo que se le venía encima, pese a que bien sabía que ya no podría estudiar.

La pelirroja se sentó frente a ella y se quedó observando cómo trataba de aparentar concentración. Pero ya la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esperaba una pregunta.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó finalmente, con un poco de suerte podría hacer que se fuera. La pelirroja simplemente ignoró su pregunta. En su lugar, cogió un bolígrafo de la mesa y comenzó a mirarlo de perfil como tratando de buscar sus imperfecciones. La rubia bufó, sabía de sobra que a su hermana le encantaba cargar de teatralidad sus escenitas–. Anna –repitió para que le hiciera caso.

La pelirroja finalmente acabó posando sus azules ojos sobre los de su hermana. Sin duda su hermana era hermosa. Su pelo rubio solía estar recogido en una larga trenza que le caía por el hombro, pero en esta ocasión se había hecho un moño sujeto con un lápiz. Pese a ese rudimentario peinado seguía estando preciosa. La curva que hacía el nacimiento de su pelo en la nuca, y el flequillo cayendo despreocupadamente a los lados demostraban que su belleza era natural, que no necesitaba arreglarse para estar guapa. –Anda, Elsa, pero si estás aquí –dijo con fingida sorpresa. Elsa la miró con recelo, no terminaba de entender el comportamiento de su hermana, aunque supuso que estaría cargado de ironía–. Sí, me sorprende verte aquí –respondió Anna a la pregunta no formulada–. Es que verás, es juernes –continuó ella–. Y no me cabe en la cabeza como la solterona de mi hermana, en lugar de estar en la calle de caza, sigue aquí, refugiándose en... –observó el título de uno de los libros que estaban sobre la mesa–. Técnicas de marketing y procesos... ¿burocráticos? –El rostro de Anna se transformó en una mueca de asco, Elsa apoyó la cabeza en su mano, y puso en blanco los ojos con pesar. –¿Se puede saber que mierdas es un proceso burocrático?

–Primero, baja la voz –riñó Elsa–. Segundo, ¿juernes? Esa palabra no existe. Y tercero, un proceso burocrático es...

–Por el amor de dios, Elsa, que me da igual –interrumpió su hermana. Le encantaba hablar–. Recoge todo eso y vamos a casa, esta noche saldremos. Y si te relacionaras con... gente y no con procesos burocráticos, sabrías lo que es un juernes. –Elsa enarcó las cejas con escepticismo. Anna dedujo que estaba esperando a que se lo explicase. –Es el término que la gente social usa para referirse a un jueves cuando el viernes no hay clase, como hoy –terminó de decir mientras se levantaba, le daba la espalada y se encaminaba a la puerta.

Elsa miró a Anna con desdén, juernes, ¿y qué más? –No iré a ninguna parte, tengo que estudiar –repuso con toda tranquilidad, haciendo que Anna se diera la vuelta.

–¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? –dijo Anna algo molesta. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla, pero esta vez puso una cara un tanto afligida–. Elsa... no quiero perderte. Estás siempre estudiando, ya no hablamos, ya no vamos de compras... ya no hacemos muñecos de nieve.

Elsa suspiró, Anna había cambiado de táctica, la de choque no había funcionado, así que ahora probaba con la lastimera, tratando de buscar su fibra sensible, pero ya eran demasiados años. –¿No vamos de compras porque estoy estudiando siempre? ¿No será porque pasas todos los días con Kristoff? –inquirió ella con una mirada de arrogancia. Anna iba a decir algo, pero se lo pensó y calló. Sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Hizo un puchero, pero no se fue. Volvió a coger el bolígrafo y se lo puso entre la nariz y el labio superior, poniendo una cara graciosa que exasperó del todo a Elsa–. Oye, si quieres mañana vamos de compras pero por favor, deja de interrumpirme –concedió finalmente Elsa.

A Anna se le abrieron los ojos de emoción, pero después puso un gesto pensativo, como si acabase de caer en la cuenta de algo que había olvidado. –Mañana... mañana Kris y yo habíamos quedado en ir a su pueblo, ese que está en las montañas. –Elsa la miró con una sonrisa cansada. Acababa de darle la razón a lo discutido anteriormente. –Pero... puedes venirte... –dijo, como si estuviera haciéndolo sobre la marcha–. Sí, ¿por qué no? Vente con nosotros.

La cara de Elsa era un poema, no había esperado eso, aunque debía haberlo supuesto, la capacidad de improvisación de su hermana era espantosamente grande. –Oye, yo no... el tiempo... –se trabó Elsa.

Anna se levantó de golpe de la silla, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de todos los que aún intentaban estudiar, aunque ella las ignoró. –Nos vemos mañana, hermanita –respondió burlescamente, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra y salió canturreando por la puerta. Elsa se maldijo interiormente y se cubrió la frente y los ojos con ambas manos.

* * *

Elsa estaba guardando una botella de agua y alguna barrita energética de chocolate en una pequeña mochila con bastante mala gana. Si bien era cierto que su hermana la había obligado a ir con ella a traición al pueblo de Kristoff, contaba con poder levantarse a una hora razonable, ducharse con tranquilidad, cepillarse el pelo y desayunar. Pero por supuesto, debía haber previsto que nada normal podría pasar con los planes improvisados de su hermana.

A las 7:30, Anna había recibido una llamada de su novio, apremiándola con la excusa de que si no salían pronto las carreteras se llenarían de coches y tardarían demasiado en salir. Como había sido su novio quien se lo dijo, salió disparada de su cama como un resorte y entró a trompicones en la de su hermana, gritándola que se despertara. Por supuesto que se había ganado un buen golpe en la cara con la almohada, ya que Elsa tenía unos despertares algo violentos si no la dejaban dormir. Al final, tuvo que hacer su papel de hermana mayor, resignarse e ir al baño a asearse la cara para despertar. Todo lo demás pasó corriendo. Anna se aseó más rápido que una parada de Formula 1, iba arriba y abajo por la casa, cogiendo ropa para el frío, llenando su mochila de gorros y bufandas que luego no usaría y cantando cualquier tontería. A diferencia de la pelirroja, Elsa necesitó mucho más tiempo para arreglarse, su cabello era largo, por lo que le costó secarlo y trenzarlo. Cuando salió del baño, Anna ya se había vestido por completo, llevaba un grueso abrigo y una bufanda que le tapaba todo el cuello, haciendo parecer que no tenía. Miró a su hermana esbozando una jovial sonrisa, a lo que Elsa respondió lanzándole una mirada con todo el odio que podía expresar.

Cuando hubo terminado de hacer su mochila, Elsa se puso una fina rebeca, ya que para ella el frío nunca había sido un problema, y se dirigió a la puerta, donde Anna la esperaba, gritándola esporádicamente que se diera prisa. Cuando ambas estuvieron listas, Anna abrió la puerta y Elsa miró sus pies. –¿Pretendes ir descalza? –inquirió con desdén. Anna sonrió, y subió corriendo a su habitación a ponerse unas botas. Elsa suspiró y salió fuera. En la entrada de su casa les esperaba Kristoff en su coche. Si es que a esa tartana se le podía llamar coche.

Cuando se acercó al coche, Kristoff salió de él rápidamente. El chico siempre le pareció guapo. Era rubio, con una complexión fuerte, marcados brazos, hombros anchos y una bonita nariz respingona. Pero lo que más apreciaba Elsa de él, era su personalidad. Desde que Anna rompió con su anterior novio, Hans, Elsa había puesto el listón de pareja para su hermana demasiado alto, casi de forma insalvable. Es más, le había hecho pasar un infierno al pobre Kristoff hasta que finalmente pudo darle su visto bueno. Sin duda él la amaba. –Hey Elsa, creí que al final no vendrías, con eso de salir tan pronto –dijo él, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de la rubia–. Porque te lo dijo, ¿no? ¿Te dijo que saldríamos pronto?

–Oh, pues no, la verdad es que no me lo había dicho... qué cosas –respondió Elsa con una muy tristemente fingida indiferencia. «Tonta... Anna... te dije que se lo dijeras, ahora seguro que estará de morros todo el viaje», pensó Kristoff mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de disculpa. Él siempre había pensado que Elsa tenía una belleza impresionante, como alguien que no compite en la liga de los mortales. La típica persona que ves y piensas: es inalcanzable. Más aún viendo lo fría y distante que se comportaba con todo el mundo. Sólo gracias a la relación con su hermana, había conseguido comprobar que todo era una máscara, una coraza que por alguna razón ella había construido a lo largo de los años. Él ya le había preguntado a Anna el porqué de su actitud, y ella siempre le respondía que estaba relacionado con la prematura muerte de sus padres. «La maldición de tener que madurar demasiado pronto para hacerse cargo de su hermana y todas las obligaciones correspondientes», pensó Kristoff en ese momento.

Pero también él había conseguido comprobar, gracias a pequeños gestos, miradas o frases, que la "princesa de hielo" también tenía un corazón, uno bien grande. Se podía decir que él haría cualquier cosa por Anna, pero en comparación con lo que haría Elsa, se quedaba a la altura del betún. Ella se desvivía por su hermana, podría mover mundos por ella si era necesario. Pero también se dio cuenta de que poco a poco esa preocupación iba desapareciendo a medida que él había aparecido en la vida de la pelirroja. Elsa confiaba en él, y no había sido difícil, como cuando en una noche lluviosa la había invitado al cine, y gracias a Elsa, tuvo que quedarse media hora en la puerta de la casa, calándose hasta los huesos, hasta que la rubia había asomado la cabeza por la puerta y le había dicho que se fuera a casa, que Anna no saldría esa noche. Después recordó oír los gritos y protestas por parte de la pelirroja, pero sobretodo, se acordó la pulmonía que cogió al día siguiente.

Justo en ese momento, Anna apareció por la puerta, cargada con una mochila. El rubio se fue a donde estaba ella y la besó en los labios. –Oye, ¿nos vamos? –interrumpió Elsa a través de la ventanilla trasera.

Kristoff sonrió en dirección a ella, y después se volvió a Anna con una mirada cargada de reproche. –No le dijiste que teníamos que madrugar, ahora está enfadada.

–Bah, siempre está enfadada –respondió Anna, quitándole importancia con un gesto. Ambos se subieron en la parte de delante. El coche tardó un par de intentos en arrancar, probablemente debido al frío, o eso le pareció a Anna.

* * *

Llevaban varias horas de viaje. A cosa de las doce de la mañana, pararon y tomaron un almuerzo cerca de una gasolinera, y después siguieron. Anna se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla, babeando. Kristoff por su parte, había puesto la radio con el volumen bajo, y seguía conducía con seguridad por la desierta carretera. Elsa observa el paisaje. El pueblo de Kristoff estaba en las montañas, si mal no recordaba por las pobres explicaciones de su hermana. Sería el típico pueblo marginal lleno de nieve y con cuatro o cinco cabras pastando los últimos matojos de hierba que el invierno había considerado perdonar. –Podríamos haber salido a una hora normal y llegar por la noche, porque para el tráfico que hay... –comentó en voz baja, con exceso de ironía.

Kristoff sonrió con pesar. –Lo siento, Elsa –se disculpó él–. Tenía que haberme ocupado personalmente de decírtelo, como lo íbamos a organizar y esas cosas.

Elsa sonrió a su vez. –Era broma, no te preocupes –respondió con tranquilidad viéndole a través del espejo retrovisor. Tras un minuto de silencio volvió a hablar–. Me alegro de que seas tú quien esté con ella. Ya no tengo que cuidarla.

Kristoff pasó la mirada al espejo y de vuelta a la carretera. –Gracias. –Había sido sólo un momento, pero había sentido esa mirada de calidez, esa mirada que ella sólo reservaba a su hermana, pero esta vez, dedicada a él. Por dentro se alegró de que ella confiase en él de esa manera. Después pensó algo, aunque no estaba segura de si estaría bien preguntarlo. –Oye, Elsa... una pregunta.

Elsa lo miró con curiosidad. –Dime.

–Por... ¿Por qué no tienes novio? –dijo él con cuidado, pese a aparentar que estaba concentrado en tomar el desvío que hacía salir de la carretera principal y entrar en la carretera regional que llevaba al pueblo, mucho más pequeña y en peores condiciones, en realidad estaba atento a la respuesta de la rubia.

Ésta le miró divertida. –¿Has visto a algún chico que se haya interesado en mí? –respondió con otra pregunta.

Kristoff iba a responder un "por supuesto que sí, ¿quién no?" pero entonces se puso a pensar... Ella tenía razón, nadie había mostrado interés alguno por ella. No porque fuera fea, ni mucho menos, era por lo contrario. A ojos de la mayoría de chicos ella estaba fuera de sus posibilidades; seria y ocupada en sus libros de texto, o con su hermana. Tendrá novio, había oído decir a algunos chicos del campus. Maldita ignorancia, por ser tan guapa estaba sola. –Ya veo... quizá si salieras más con los de clase.

Elsa se apoyó en la ventanilla. Justo en el lateral de la carretera se extendía un frondoso bosque de pinos salpicados con nieve blanca y limpia. Le pareció ver a unos niños jugando entre los árboles, pero pasaron demasiado rápido para que pudiera fijarse en ellos. –No, no me gustan las fiestas, demasiado ruido, demasiado calor, demasiada gente... yo prefiero estar más apar...

Una gran sacudida en el coche hizo sobresaltó a todos los ocupantes. Hasta Anna se despertó. Elsa se puso rígida, agarrándose fuerte al manillar de la puerta. Kristoff tiró del freno de mano y pisó también el pedal. –¡Creo que hemos pinchado! –gritó, respondiendo a la pregunta obvia. El frenazo echó hacia delante a todos, y de no ser porque llevaban el cinturón, habrían salido despedidos por la luna del coche. Elsa, que había estado apoyada contra la ventanilla, se dio un golpe en la sien que le dejó un poco aturdida. Cuando el coche paró definitivamente, todo se quedó en un gran silencio–. ¿Estáis todas bien? –preguntó Kristoff.

–Sí... uf... qué golpe... –se quejó Anna–. ¿Tú qué tal, Elsa? –preguntó dándose la vuelta, pero cuando la vio pegó un grito. –¡Elsa!

Kristoff se dio la vuelta alarmado por la reacción de su novia. Cuando vio lo que ocurría suspiró. Un pequeño hilo de sangre le caía a Elsa por la mejilla. Se había hecho un rasguño por el golpe, pero nada grave. –Oye, Anna... no grites tanto, que me duele la cabeza –se quejó Elsa. Anna rió nerviosamente al ver que su hermana estaba bien.

Anna y Kristoff se bajaron del coche. Anna fue rápidamente a ayudar a Elsa a salir, mientras que su novio se agachó junto a la puerta, haciendo un recuento de los daños. Se habían pinchado la rueda delantera izquierda, y para colmo, vio como un líquido rosado salía de la parte baja del coche. –Mierda –susurró Kristoff viendo la situación en la que se encontraba.

Anna estaba ayudando a Elsa a sentarse en el arcén, ya que se encontraba algo mareada por el golpe. –¿Qué pasa, Kris? –preguntó ella.

Kristoff se incorporó y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, como buscando algo. –Hemos pinchado, Anna. Y parece que tenemos una fuga en el conducto del anticongelante –explicó él sin mirarla–. Pero creo que sé donde estamos, me parece que hay un área de servicio con gasolinera por aquí cerca, quizá pueda comprar un parche o algo. Iré a ver.

Anna se puso de pie. –Voy contigo –dijo, sorprendiendo a su novio. Cuando iba a replicar ella continuó–. Elsa se dio un golpe, tengo que comprar un botiquín.

–Hey, Anna. No montes tanto escándalo –dijo Elsa con voz tranquila–. Sólo ha sido un golpe.

Anna miró a Elsa de soslayo. –Y por eso estás sangrando, ¿verdad? –dijo señalando al pequeño hilo de sangre seca que tenía en la mejilla. Claramente la herida ya había dejado de sangrar–. No y no, te quedas aquí a vigilar el coche.

Kristoff la miró impresionada, Anna nunca usaba un tono imperativo como ese, siempre era Elsa. Supuso que esa tensión reflejaba la preocupación que sentía Anna por su hermana mayor. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a Elsa. –No te preocupes, volveremos pronto.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Kristoff y Anna se habían ido al área de servicio. Elsa seguía esperando pacientemente con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. El dolor había mitigado un poco con el frío del ambiente, pero aun así, seguía molestándole. Se puso en pie y se acercó un poco al comienzo del bosque, donde ya había restos de nieve. Gracias a las condiciones climáticas del lugar, había toneladas de nieve. El hecho de que nevase con frecuencia, el incesante frío invernal y la ausencia de contaminación creaban el escenario propicio para ello.

Elsa cogió un puñado de nieve y se quedó mirándolo, disfrutando de la esponjosa textura que ella ofrecía y veía como su calor corporal iba derritiendo lentamente la base de la misma. Con la ayuda de la otra mano comenzó a darle forma de esfera. Fue entonces cuando oyó una carcajada arrastrada por el viento. Se oía infantil e inocente. Elsa miró alrededor, tratando de buscar al dueño de esa risa. Se adentró un poco en el bosque, notando al instante como la temperatura bajaba, principalmente debido a la fotosíntesis de los árboles. Continuó andando con cautela. Sólo por un instante. vio una figura vestida de blanco perderse entre los troncos de los árboles. Volvió a escuchar esa cálida risa, pero en esta ocasión era más de una voz. Elsa gritó, tratando de llamar la atención de esa persona, pero ésta no debió de darse por aludida. A lo lejos volvió a ver la silueta, pudo distinguir que llevaba bufanda.

* * *

**Bien, no me matéis todavía xD este capítulo era puramente introductorio, en el siguiente ya saldrá Jack. Espero reviews para que me digáis qué os va pareciendo, yo os lo agradecería. Nos vemos la semana que viene :3**


	2. Nieve

**2\. Nieve**

Sin dudarlo, comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que había desaparecido ese misterioso ser. Corrió alejándose de la carretera, dando rápidos pasos sobre la nieve y dejando suaves huellas sobre ella. A medida que avanzaba, la respiración se le aceleraba, así como el corazón, que bombeaba más sangre y con más frecuencia. Notó como empezaba a subirle un conocido dolor por la sien, así que tuvo que detenerse un momento. Se dobló ligeramente hacia delante mientras apoyaba las manos sobre las rodillas y recuperaba el aliento. Cuando su pulso se normalizó, escuchó un ligero rumor que se extendía más allá de los árboles. Continuó andando en la dirección, hasta que dio con un claro sobre el que se extendía un valle. En él pudo distinguir a un pequeño grupo de niños jugando con la nieve. Los pequeños no superaban los diez años. Todos ellos iban bien abrigados con gruesos abrigos y gorros. Entre ellos, pudo distinguir a uno que llevaba la bufanda que había visto antes. Sin duda debía de tratarse de la silueta que había seguido por el bosque.

Los pequeños se iban lanzando bolas de nieve con malicia, tratando de darse en el culo o la cabeza. Pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de Elsa. No demasiado lejos de ellos, había un chico que sobrepasaba con creces la edad de los niños, o al menos eso aparentaba, ya que les sacaba una cabeza y media a todos ellos. Tenía el cabello de un blanco grisáceo, como la nieve que hay sobre los tejados. Sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso, pero lo que más sorprendió a la rubia fue su sonrisa. Era la sonrisa que tenía una persona que había nacido para sonreír, para divertirse y no pensar en las consecuencias. Era una sonrisa que mezclaba alegría con picardía y algo más, algo que ella no supo identificar, pero ese algo hacía que fuera una sonrisa exótica, rara y hermosa, sobretodo hermosa. El chico corría junto a los niños, esquivando con maestría las bolas que le venían y lanzado con aún más felicidad las suyas. Una de ellas impactó en la nuca de un chico, deshaciéndose en pequeños pedazos y algunos de ellos colándose entre la ropa. El chico dio un respingo y se sacudió como pudo, para mofa de sus amigos. Pese a su estatura, y probablemente edad, las carcajadas del albino eran las que más se oían. Elsa también rió por lo bajo y trató de acercarse con disimulo. Lo cierto es que la despreocupación y alegría que emanaban de esa escena la hicieron sentirse muy a gusto.

Cuando ya estaba a la altura de ellos, se sentó en la nieve y justo cuando alzó la vista, vio al chico albino corriendo en su dirección, el cual se sorprendió al verla tan de frente. Por un segundo sus miradas conectaron, sintiendo como si pudieran ver la parte más profunda de sus almas. Durante un momento, los segundos parecieron alargarse a horas, meses, años... quizá fueron cinco segundos, pero a Elsa le pareció una eternidad. No fue hasta que el chico pareció tropezarse y caer unos cuantos metros delante de ella. No fue hasta entonces consciente de dos cosas. La primera era que había estado manteniendo la respiración durante todo el choque de miradas, y la segunda era que el chico no se había tropezado, sino que se había tirado para esquivar una bola de nieve, una bola que, de hecho, impactó contra su cara. El golpe la dejó aturdida de nuevo.

El albino, al ver que la chica no se levantaba, se incorporó y corrió hacia ella. Los demás niños se quedaron todos juntos varios metros detrás de él, salvo el que había tirado la bola de nieve, que se encontraba más adelante, con una cara de sincera preocupación. Elsa, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, sintió como unas frías manos que le apartaban un poco el pelo que se había recogido en un moño, y al cual se le empezaban a escapar mechones. El chico miró alarmado la mejilla de la chica, pero se sintió aliviado cuando vio que era sangre seca. El pequeño que había tirado la bola no pudo evitar preguntar. –Jack, ¿está bien?

Jack sonrió con malicia y encaró al niño con una fingida cara de pánico. –No, Jaimie. La has matado, mira, se ha desangrado –dijo señalando la mancha de sangre en su cara. Jaimie cambió su cara de preocupación a una de verdadero pánico–. ¡Corre! Escóndete debajo de una mesa o algo hasta que pasen un par de días y la policía deje de buscarte. –Hizo una pausa dramática y se dirigió a los demás niños. –Y a vosotros os acusarán de ser cómplices, tenéis que huir.

Los niños empezaron a llorar y salieron corriendo en dirección a sus casas. Jack rió con suavidad, y se sentó junto a Elsa, que seguía tumbada en la nieve, y pese a tener los ojos cerrados, se le notaba el ceño fruncido. –¿Por qué les asustaste así? Sólo son niños –le reprochó ella.

Jack se fijó en el rostro de la chica. Era blanco, con una nariz perfilada y elegante, unos labios finos y rosados y unas pestañas rubias y largas, que costaba distinguirlas por el escaso contraste que hacían con su piel. Sus párpados estaban ligeramente ensombrecidos con un maquillaje púrpura, creando una combinación perfecta con su tez pálida. A Jack, la chica le pareció muy linda, mezclaba un rostro aniñado y delicado con una expresión firme y estoica. –Hombre, pero si sigues viva –se mofó el chico. Ella abrió los párpados, dejando ver, para sorpresa del chico, unos grandes, redondos y bonitos ojos azules–. Siento que te dieran el golpe, no iba para ti –intentó excusar al pequeño Jaimie, para sorpresa de ella, ya que esa actitud no seguía la línea del pícaro y malévolo chico que le había dado la impresión de ser.

Elsa comenzó a incorporarse, imitando la postura del chico, que se encontraba sentado con las rodillas encogidas y los antebrazos apoyados en ellas. –¿Ahora le proteges? ¿No se lo iba llevar la poli...? –No pudo continuar. De pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada, un punzante dolor le taladraba la sien. Perdió el equilibrio, y se habría quedado otra vez tumbada de no ser porque Jack lo había visto y, con rapidez, la había cogido de la espalda. Con cuidado la recostó en sus piernas y volvió a examinar el golpe con detenimiento. Elsa sonrió ante la cara de preocupación del chico. –¿Qué? ¿Me voy a desangrar? –bromeó ella. Jack frunció el ceño–. Oye, que estoy bien –dijo tratando de incorporarse.

Jack puso su dedo índice sobre la frente de la chica e hizo fuerza, volviendo a bajarla a la posición inicial. –No te muevas. –Cogió un puñado de nieve con la mano libre, y con mucha delicadeza, lo pasó por el hematoma. –Se te ha hinchado, tienes un moratón –explicó. Elsa sintió un escalofrío al entrar en contacto con la fría nieve. La sensación era extraña, primero resultó molesta, ya que al chocar con a herida comenzó a dolerle, pero justo después ese dolor se mitigó, dejando lugar a un entumecimiento y frescor que la relajó en el acto. Después de unos segundos ya no le dolía. Siempre le había gustado el contacto con lo frío, la nieve, los hielos de una bebida. Lo cierto es que la mayoría de las chicas rehuían del frío, pero claro, ella no era la mayoría. Tras un minuto, comenzó a resultarle algo molesto, parecía como si le quemara. Jack, que pareció notarlo, empezó a mover lo que quedaba de nieve por la mejilla, limpiando los restos de sangre seca. Elsa miró a Jack, y le sorprendió ver una mirada de cariño y tranquilidad, no la miraba directamente a ella, pero sí a su mejilla. Tras un momento, Jack reparó en que le estaban mirando y una vez más, las miradas de ambos conectaron. El efecto esta vez fue mucho más devastador, ya que ambos estaban más cerca y en contacto. La sangre comenzó a subirle por las mejillas a Jack, y apartó la vista de ella–. Ya... ya puedes levantarte.

Elsa miró sorprendido al chico y su novedosa timidez, contrastando de nuevo la picardía que había demostrado antes. Se incorporó y se tocó el moratón con cuidado. Aún lo sentía entumecido y notó que estaba frío, pero lo cierto es que se encontraba mucho mejor. –Gracias, ya no me duele... esto...

–Jack, puedes... llamarme Jack –dijo él, ya vuelto de nuevo hacia ella, pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

–Oh, encantada. – El chico levantó la vista, encarándola. –Yo soy Elsa. –Y le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa. Jack no mostró discreción alguna y se quedó embobado con ella.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Jack carraspeó, intentando romper el hielo. –Bueno... emm... y, ¿qué haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí.

–Ya, yo soy de Arandelle, ¿lo conoces? –Jack asintió. –Pues resulta que el novio de mi hermana es de por aquí, y nos quiso llevar el fin de semana para pasarlo juntos –explicó. Notó como la mirada del chico iba involuntariamente a su herida. –Oh, y bueno, de camino tuvimos un accidente con el coche, se pinchó una rueda y Anna y Kristoff fueron al área de servicio mientras yo cuidaba del... –calló y abrió los ojos de golpe. Jack la miró con curiosidad, enarcando las cejas. –¡Oh, no! Yo debería estar esperando en el coche y no aquí, perdida en el medio de la nada. –Se puso de pie y miró alrededor con pánico, totalmente perdida. –No sé ni donde estoy.

Jack también se puso de pie, pero mucho más despacio, y sacudiéndose la nieve de los pantalones. Sonrió al ver el agitado comportamiento de su acompañante. –Tranquila –dijo con insultante pasotismo, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Elsa. Él la ignoró–. Decías que estaba en la carretera, ¿no? Pues yo te llevaré allí.

Elsa miró al chico, sorprendida por su ofrecimiento. –¿De verdad? Gracias –sonrió de nuevo. A Jack no le sentaban demasiado bien las sonrisas de ella, o quizá sí, pero lo seguro es que removían hasta el último y más alejado de sus nervios. Sentía como una descarga eléctrica al verla, y se le encogía el estómago–. No me gusta pedir favores, pero es que estoy totalmente perdida, seguro que están preocupados.

Jack comenzó a andar solo, pensando aún en lo que había sentido al ver la hermosa sonrisa de ella. Nadie antes le había sonreído así, pero dudaba seriamente que se tratara de eso. Se adentraron en el bosque. Jack seguía callado, y Elsa solo lo seguía y disfrutaba de la calma de aquel bosque virgen. Miró a su alrededor y vio que los árboles eran más viejos y gordos de lo que le parecieron por primera vez, además crecían totalmente desordenados. Era un bosque bello a su manera, salvaje también, pero sobre todo bello. Siguió caminando y no se fijó en que Jack, que estaba delante de ella, se paró, haciendo que ella chocara con su espalda. –¿Qué pasa?

–Acabo de recordar... que tengo algo que hacer... –dijo pensativo–. Debo irme, Elsa.

Elsa se detuvo un momento. –¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamó rápidamente, algo que sorprendió a ambos–. Esto... tienes que enseñarme el camino a la carretera.

–Ah claro, la carretera. –Dio un par de pasos al frente. –¿Ves ese claro? Pues eso es la carretera. Como ves, está muy cerca de aquí.

Elsa consiguió distinguir el claro del que hablaba el chico y asintió mecánicamente. –Ah... bueno, pues... gracias por todo, Jack –consiguió decir algo aturdida.

Jack comenzó a andar en la dirección contraria, pero se dio la vuelta para mirar a Elsa una vez más. –Oye Elsa... ¿qué te parece si nos vemos esta noche? ¿En la plaza del pueblo? –propuso él, alejándose de ella y andando de espaldas.

Elsa sintió una extraña alegría al oír eso, mezclada con algo de nerviosismo. –Claro, ¿a las nueve?

–A las nueve –repitió él, con una jovial sonrisa, mientras se alejaba. Cuando ya estaba fuera de su campo de visión, Elsa sonrió como una tonta adolescente. Continuó andando hasta que finalmente llegó a la carretera. Allí estaba Kristoff cambiándole la rueda al coche.

–Kristoff –dijo ella llamando la atención del chico–. ¿Lleváis aquí mucho tiempo?

El rubio se dio la vuelta y la miró con asombro. –Elsa, al fin. Te hemos estado buscando –señaló el vehículo–. Después me puse con el coche, ya sólo queda poner la rueda.

–Lo siento –se disculpó–. ¿Dónde está Anna? –preguntó al no verla por ahí.

–¡Anna! –gritó Kristoff–. ¡Elsa ha vuelto!

Tras unos matojos al otro lado de la carretera apareció Anna, ligeramente sucia. –¡Elsa! –gritó, lanzándose a su cuello–. ¿Se puedes saber dónde estabas? Estábamos muy preocupados –le riñó Anna, separándose de ella y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

–Perdón... me aburrí de esperar y como vi a unos niños... –empezó a explicarse.

–¿Niños? ¿Aquí? –preguntó Kristoff, mientras iba apretando los tornillos de la rueda–. Pues debió de haber un baby-boom cuando me fui de aquí, porque que yo recuerde no hay una sola persona menor que yo en el pueblo, sólo quedan viejos.

Elsa miró extrañada al rubio. –¿Seguro? Pues hace un momento estuve con un grupo y... –recordó la bonita sonrisa de Jack, su expresión de despreocupación y sincera libertad. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Se acercó a Anna–. He conocido a un chico –susurró avergonzada.

Anna abrió los ojos, sorprendida. –¿En serio? ¿Ya no serás la solterona de hielo? –soltó de golpe, ganándose un empujón de parte de su hermana. –Hahaha, es broma. Y dime, ¿está bueno? –preguntó con malicia, haciendo sonrojar más si cabe a su hermana.

Los labios de Elsa se separaron ligeramente, pero no salió su voz. La respuesta la había pillado por sorpresa. –Sí... bueno... no sé Anna, no me he fijado bien.

–Ya, ya –dijo Anna haciendo un gesto negativo con la mano–. Y, ¿cómo es?, ¿cómo se llama?

–Jo, Anna. Deja de freírme a preguntas –se quejó Elsa por el furtivo interrogatorio–. Se llama Jack, es natural de este pueblo, ya te lo presentaré... esta noche –añadió con emoción.

Anna dio un gritito y abrazó a su hermana, que la correspondió. Kristoff, que ya había acabado, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el capó del coche. –Señoritas, ¿han acabado?

Las dos hermanas se separaron ligeramente avergonzadas por su infantil escena y se acercaron al coche. Kristoff entró el primero, seguido por Anna, y Elsa, se sentó atrás, igual que antes. Al coche le costó un poco arrancar, pero al final comenzó a desplazarse en dirección al pueblo.

* * *

Media hora después llegaron al pueblo. Para sorpresa de las hermanas, resultó ser un bonito lugar. Se encontraba en la ladera de una montaña, por lo que las casas eran escalonadas. Colindaba por la izquierda con el perenne bosque de pinos que ya de camino habían visto, y por la derecha, la montaña crecía, quedando decorada por una gruesa capa de nieve y un pequeño riachuelo. Alguna que otra marginal casa podía verse desde la lejanía en la montaña. Hacia el norte podía verse cómo el bosque trataba de extenderse y rodear el pueblo, dejando a la vista un claro desde el cual se extendía el río. Al sur había un acantilado en el cual habían creado un mirador y así sacarle el mejor partido a las vistas, aunque para llegar, también había que cruzar un pequeño tramo de bosque.

Una vez que llegaron al pueblo, Kristoff aparcó en las afueras y guió a las hermanas entre las enrevesadas y viejas calles empedradas. Las casas tenían una belleza rústica. Ninguna de ellas superaría los tres pisos. Estaban hechas de piedra y madera, mostrando unos bonitos acabados y balcones colmados de flores. Los tejados si bien no eran de madera, lo eran de pizarra, dándole a las casas un toque más sutil con el contraste de colores. La casa de Kristoff era más bien pequeña. Tenía dos plantas. En la baja se encontraba el salón, amueblado con un viejo mobiliario de madera desgastada y una chimenea, la cocina y un baño. Arriba estaban los dormitorios, un baño y un aseo. Grandes ventanales iluminaban cada una de las habitaciones, dando paso a los amarillos rayos del sol, que lentamente iban calentando la casa.

–¿Qué haremos hoy? –preguntó Anna tras ordenar el contenido de las maletas en el armario. Ella y Kristoff habían ocupado la habitación principal, con cama de matrimonio. No es que a Elsa le hiciera demasiada gracia aquello, ya que las paredes eran viejas y finas, y probablemente se oiría todo... lo que pudiera ocurrir. Trató de no pensar en ello y miró a Kristoff esperando su respuesta.

El chico se rascó la cabeza con pereza mientras bostezaba. –Pues la verdad es que no había pensado en mucho... tenía intención de descansar después del viaje. –Elsa no pudo sino darle la razón. El viaje ya de por sí había sido largo, y si a ello le sumas el estrés y la reparación causadas por el accidente, tenía los ingredientes perfectos para dar lugar a una tarde de sofá y manta.

Por desgracia, Anna se la había pasado el viaje entero durmiendo, así que rebosaba energía. –Vamos, no seas vago, ya descansarás esta noche –dijo ella, animándole a salir–. Por lo menos vayamos a tomar algo. –Kristoff parecía mantenerse en sus trece, así que Anna se acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Al chico pareció gustarle lo que oyó, pues se le iluminó la cara y caminó hacia la puerta. Elsa miró a Anna con curiosidad, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa pícara. A saber qué le ha prometido... para que mentirnos, lo sé perfectamente... «Hoy no pegaré ojo...», sentenció la rubia mentalmente, y tras arreglarse por lo que pudiera pasar, todos salieron de la casa a las frías calles desiertas del pueblo.

Después de llevar andando unos quince minutos, las hermanas se sorprendieron al ver que el pueblo era más grande de lo que aparentaba, o eso, o que de tanto subir y bajar cuestas, las calles se les hacían interminables. Después de la enésima cuesta, llegaron a una pequeña plaza rectangular. En el centro había una fuente en forma de muñeco de nieve, y de la supuesta nariz caía un chorro de agua que hacía un relajante sonido al caer en la base. Elsa y Anna se miraron con disimulo ocultando una sonrisa de excitación. Kristoff las miró, pero como no las entendió simplemente suspiró y se acercó a una de las mesas que estaban colocadas en los bordes de la plaza. Los bares del pueblo estaban todos concentrados en esa zona, por lo que no se sorprendió al ver tanto a gente joven que al igual que ellos habían aprovechado el fin de semana para visitar el pueblo, como los propios habitantes del pueblo, que la mayoría de ellos superaba los cincuenta. Elsa y Anna se sentaron junto a él en la mesa. – Esta es la plaza mayor. El lugar con más vida del pueblo.

Elsa no pudo evitar pensar en Jack. Ya eran cerca de las ocho y media, así que en aproximadamente media hora volvería a verle. No sabía cómo era posible que el chico poblase sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad, que la hiciera sentirse extraña. Nunca antes le había interesado ningún chico. Por un lado, nadie se le había declarado o había mostrado interés directo por ella, aunque tampoco era tonta, era consciente de las miradas que le lanzaban algunos chicos, aunque ninguno de ellos daba un paso adelante. Y sin embargo el chico que acababa de conocer se las había ingeniado para tenerla en sus brazos ese mismo día, y aunque no tuviera connotaciones románticas, no dejaba de haber pasado.

La pelirroja se fijó en la mirada perdida de su hermana. –Y bueno... ¿cuándo verás a tu nuevo novio, Elsa?

–No... no es mi novio –replicó al instante la rubia. –Y aunque parezca una casualidad, quedamos en vernos aquí a las nueve. –Por dentro se alegró de haberse puesto relativamente decente.

–Oh... –dijo Anna tapándose la boca con las manos–. Entonces tenemos que irnos, Kris vamos. –Se levantó, pero Elsa la sujetó del vestido. Kristoff, que sabía que pasaría eso, así que no había hecho ni el esfuerzo de levantarse de su asiento.

Anna miró confundida a Elsa. –Oye, no os vayáis... me gustaría que le conocierais –consiguió decir algo avergonzada. Su hermana sonrió y se sentó a su lado, contenta de ver a su hermana de esa forma.

–Vale... –concedió la menor–. Pero aquí nos vamos a morir de frío, Kris, pídeme un chocolate. –A su novio le pareció una buena idea, así que se levantó y fue a pedir uno para cada uno. Anna no pudo evitar fijarse en su hermana y su palpable nerviosismo. Puso una mano en el muslo de su hermana y le dio una palmadita. –Oye, tranquila... estamos contigo después de todo, no te va a comer. –Y le sonrió con calidez. Elsa no pudo sino corresponder con otra sonrisa, aunque una bastante forzada.

Al poco tiempo, Kristoff volvió con tres tazas de café con sus respectivos platos. Con habilidad, fue sirviendo cada uno de ellos en la mesa, y cogiendo el suyo, le dio un pequeño sorbo, quemándose la lengua. Elsa rió, descargando un poco la tensión. Anna por su parte, cogió su humeante taza, aspiró el vapor que salía, y soplando la superficie, le dio un pequeño sorbo. –Creí que te gustaba el chocolate, Elsa –comentó Kristoff al ver que la chica no cogía su taza. –Viene bien para el frío.

La rubia sonrió. –Está demasiado caliente, prefiero dejar que se enfríe un poco –dijo señalando el vapor que la taza soltaba. –Además, el frío nunca me ha molestado.

* * *

**Buenaaas, como prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo. No sé qué os habrá parecido hasta ahora, pero me divertí bastastante escribiendo sobre Jack, esa personalidad juguetona es cómoda de escribir, al menos para mí. En serio, cualquier cosa que penséis mientras lo leais, me lo escribís en un review, me interesan vuestras opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas (mejor si son buenas xD).**


	3. Bosque

**3\. Bosque**

Anna miró su reloj de pulsera por octava vez. Nueve y cuarenta y siete. Vio con preocupación como el chocolate de su hermana ya estaba frío. No salía vapor alguno de él. Intercambió una mirada de pesar con Kristoff, que se estaba quedando dormido en la silla. –Em... oye, Elsa... –Después calló, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

–Vendrá –le interrumpió Elsa, adivinando lo que le iba a decir–. Habíamos quedado, así que vendrá. –Tenía la mirada perdida en el oscuro líquido que contenía la pequeña taza de porcelana.

La menor de las hermanas miró a Kristoff con compasión. –Aun así, Kris y yo nos vamos a ir a casa –dijo señalando a su novio con la barbilla, que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba despacio–. Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Elsa sonrió con cariño a su hermana. –Vale, no te preocupes –contestó con calma–. Siento que os hayáis tenido que quedar hasta tan tarde.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron. Después, Anna sacudió el hombro de Kristoff con cuidado y, con un susurro, le despertó y se fueron. Kristoff se dio la vuelta, mirando a Elsa con preocupación. Ésta respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Cuando estuvieron lejos de su campo de visión, se dirigió a la pelirroja. –¿Crees que estará bien?

–Sí... bueno, no sé. Supongo que se habrá retrasado –dijo tratando de buscar una explicación–. O quizá le haya surgido un imprevisto y no haya podido venir. Es lo malo de no intercambiar teléfonos. Así podría haberle llamado, o no sé, mandarle un whatsapp –continuó diciendo mientras andaba cabizbaja, observando con atención los adoquines que pisaba.

Kristoff la observó de soslayo. El frío había hecho que su rostro se viera enrojecido, haciendo que sus pecas fueran menos visibles. Su pelo escarlata le caía sobre los hombros. Era una mujer muy hermosa. Kristoff recordó el día que la conoció, tan activa e imprevisible. Cayó rendido a sus pies. –No es eso... –La chica se volteó a mirarlo. –Verás, Elsa dijo que ese tal Jack es natural de aquí, y por su descripción, debe tener más o menos mi edad. La cosa es que no recuerdo haber visto a ningún chico de mi generación aquí. –Anna frunció el ceño. –Además, también dijo que estuvo con unos niños. Si te has fijado, aquí sólo viven viejos, no hay niños. Es un pueblo turístico sin tasa de natalidad, y que haya estado jugando con una panda de niños es... no sé... no encaja –finalizó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, y palpando las llaves en el fondo de ellos.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que Elsa está mintiendo? –La idea no le gustó nada. Al fondo, oyó un ruidoso autocar pasar por la calle siguiente.

–No mentir, quizá ella realmente cree haberlos visto –contestó, sacando finalmente las llaves mientras buscaba con la mirada la fuente del ruido. «Qué raro, no suelen pasar autocares por aquí», pensó. Sin darle mayor importancia, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta–, pero recuerda que se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, quizá lo haya imaginado. –Anna entró tras él y cerró la puerta. –Déjala entornada, para cuando vuelva.

Abrió la puerta de nuevo, dejando una pequeña abertura. –¿Y si entra alguien? Podrían robarnos.

Kristoff rió ante la ocurrencia de la chica. –Ja, como tenemos tantas cosas de valor aquí –dijo con ironía. Anna lo miró con desconfianza–. Que no hay ladrones en este pueblucho, tranquila. Además, me prometiste algo –dijo con una mirada pervertida.

Anna sonrió sugerentemente y se abrazó al cuello del chico, besándolo con pasión. Kristoff la cargó a horcajadas, subiendo torpemente por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la dejó caer sobre la cama, aunque él la siguió quedando encima de ella. La besó con intensidad, mordiéndole el labio y haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido. Ahora Anna cogió la iniciativa, haciendo rodar a Kristoff por la cama y quedando encima de él. Le desabrochó el pantalón con rapidez e incluso ansiedad. Kristoff sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente, disfrutando del momento. Anna sonrió y trató de quitarse el jersey sin desabrochar el botón que había en el cuello, por lo que tardó un poco más.

Cuando finalmente se lo hubo quitado, lo lanzó hacia un costado de la cama y volvió su vista al rubio, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. El chico se había quedado dormido. Bufó con fingida molestia y se tumbó a su lado, quedando acurrucada junto a su hombro. –Buenas noches –susurró, acompañándole en el sueño al poco tiempo.

Pocos minutos después, se oyó cerrar la puerta de la calle. Elsa entró sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. No había aparecido. Al principio había tratado de negar lo obvio, si el chico no había venido media hora después de lo acordado, probablemente no lo haría. Pero aun así, había algo que la había impulsado a creer que podría aparecer, un atisbo de esperanza que se había mantenido hasta que ya le resultó imposible negar lo innegable. Lo que no había esperado era que en su interior quedara un remanente de tristeza y decepción. No era normal sentir tantas cosas, o tan profundas, cuando apenas has conocido a la persona que los crea. Sin duda algo estaba mal con ese albino, algo estaba mal con esa despreocupada sonrisa, con esos preciosos ojos azules, fríos como la luna. «Mejor dejo de darle vueltas al asunto», pensó Elsa, y subió a la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella, rindiéndose al abrazo de Morfeo.

* * *

Tras una semana entera levantándose a las seis y media de la mañana para ir a la universidad y un supuesto viernes de descanso en el cual fue despertada a traición, Elsa finalmente pudo decir que había dormido todo lo que quería. La luz se colaba por las rendijas de las persianas. Un rayo que se coló por ellas coincidió justo en el párpado de la rubia, haciendo que lentamente se fuera desperezando. Tras soltar un perezoso bostezo, se llevó la mano al pelo y se rascó la cabeza. No eran los movimientos de una princesa, pero, ¿quién es una princesa nada más levantarse? Cuando se puso en pie notó un cosquilleo. El contraste de temperatura de las plantas de sus pies y el frío suelo de la casa le hicieron estremecerse.

Superado ese pequeño momento de incomodidad, se dirigió con pasos lentos a la ventana, y abriendo las persianas, dejó ver un precioso paisaje invernal. Todos los tejados del pueblo, hechos con viejas y desgastadas tejas rojas, estaban decorados con pequeñas lenguas de nieve. Del mismo modo, el bosque que tras el pueblo se extendía, parecía haber salido de una película de navidad. La combinación del verde de los pinos con el blanco de la nieve daban una sensación de frescura. Además, el cielo estaba claro, despejado y azul, expresando un sentimiento de libertad que consiguió que Elsa soltara un suspiro. Sin duda, las muchas horas de viaje, sumadas con el accidente y el madrugón habían merecido la pena.

Entonces fue cuando salió a la luz su parte responsable. «¿Cuántas horas he estado durmiendo?», se preguntó. Salió a toda prisa de la habitación y fue al baño. Tras mojarse la cara para despejarse, se hizo una rápida trenza en el pelo. No pensó que fuera nada del otro mundo, simplemente era para mantenerlo ordenado y que no la molestase. Después, bajó a paso ligero las escaleras y se encontró una curiosa escena. En la mesa se encontraba Anna, sentada y leyendo el periódico, mientras que su novio, Kristoff, estaba terminando de hacer el café. Era la típica escena de pareja, pero con los papeles cambiados. Cuando Kristoff puso el café en la mesa, Anna bajó el periódico, pero en vez de coger la taza, se puso en pie y le besó. Elsa no pudo evitar sentirse extraña, un sentimiento de felicidad se arremolinaba en su interior junto con otro... algo con un peligroso parecido a la envidia. No quiso pensar en ello y terminó de bajar, apartando la idea de su mente.

Cuando Kristoff la vio bajar por las escaleras, sonrió. –Buenos días, señorita –le saludó jovialmente–. Que sepas que estoy absuelto de mis pecados –dijo levantando ambas manos, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte de la primogénita–. Conseguí hacer que Anna no te despertara, que ya iba lanzada a tu habitación a darte sus "buenos días".

«Así que ha sido por eso», comprendió Elsa. –Realmente te lo agradezco, si no lo hubieses hecho, quizá te hubieras quedado soltero. –respondió, mirando a Anna de forma terrible.

La pelirroja se dio por aludida y trató de bajar la tensión. –Bueno... pero al final no lo hice, ¿verdad? –Elsa bufó. –¿Qué haremos hoy, Kris?

El rubio sonrió ante la expectante mirada de las dos hermanas. –Pues había pensado en que podríamos ir a ver el mirador, tiene unas vistas preciosas. –Las chicas sonrieron emocionadas. –Además, tendremos que ir por el bosque, veréis que la nieve le da una atmósfera especial.

Tras terminar todos de desayunar, se prepararon para la caminata. Por suerte, fue menos dura de lo que pensaban, ya que el acantilado se encontraba hacia el sur, así que tenían que ir cuesta abajo. Una vez salieron de la rústica carretera de adoquines, se encontraron con un camino de grava que se adentraba en el bosque. Esa parte fue la que más disfrutaron las hermanas. Debían de haber mezclado sal con la grava, ya que la nieve no cuajaba por el camino. En cambio, si ponías un pie fuera de los guijarros, podías encontrarte con hasta cinco centímetros de nieve virgen. Resultaba esponjosa y blanda, por lo que sin dudarlo, las dos hermanas salieron corriendo hacia fuera, para jugar con la nieve. Kristoff pudo ver la gran habilidad oculta de Elsa, hacer muñecos de nieve deformes y bolas de nieve a una velocidad inhumana. La que más sufrió eso último fue su hermana pequeña, ya que, pese a que fue ella misma la que empezó por tirarle una bola a la cara, ésta contraatacó de forma voraz, enterrándola en una montaña de nieve. Ambas rieron tras ver la situación en la que se encontraban, y mientras se quitaban los restos de nieve, Kristoff cogió un par de ramas del suelo, y se las puso al muñeco deformado de nieve a modo de brazos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al mirador, hubo distinción de opiniones. Anna abrió los ojos con emoción al ver lo que se extendía frente a ella. A varios cientos de metros bajo sus pies, podía verse un largo prado de hierba amarilla, salpicado por grandes piedras y rodeado de montañas, algunas de ellas cubiertas con pinos y nieve, y otras sólo con lo último. El paisaje era chocante a primera vista. La variedad de colores que saltaban a la vista: blanco, gris, amarillo, verde, azul... podían ponerte los pelos de punta. Para Elsa, en cambio, fue un fiasco. Después de haber sido testigo de las vistas de su habitación, eso le parecía hasta vulgar, pero cuando fue a comentarlo se encontró a la "feliz pareja" dándose el lote.

Andando sigilosamente, se escabulló de la escena y volvió rehaciendo sus pasos. A diferencia de la primera vez, no dudó en salir del camino para internarse en la zona "libre" del bosque. Por extraño que parezca, se quitó las botas para poder hundir los pies en la nieve. La sensación fue única. La nieve virgen se amoldaba, comprimía y fundía bajo la planta de sus pies. Pese a que estaba muy fría, a Elsa le gustaba la sensación de frescor que le subía por las piernas, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención esta vez, fue el silencio, la calma. Acostumbrada a vivir en una ciudad, los sonidos de la gente hablando o del tráfico ya formaban parte de su vida diaria. Pero en ese bosque sólo se oía el ulular del viento, que era cortado por las finas agujas de los pinos, y el sonido de sus pies pisando la nieve. No había pájaros, no había gente, el viento era lo único que la acompañaba. Eso, junto con los rayos del sol que, a duras penas, atravesaban la arboleda, le daban al bosque un toque misterioso, salvaje.

Con la felicidad que le daban todas esas nuevas sensaciones, y junto con la excitación que produce el saber que puedes hacer algo sin que nadie te vea, Elsa comenzó a danzar entre los troncos. Bailaba al compás de una canción no escrita, dejándose llevar por los ritmos que el viento le daban, tarareando la canción, perdiéndose en las profundidades del bosque. Según andaba, pintó un círculo con sus pies desnudos, ya que le gustaba el tacto de la nieve colándose entre sus dedos. Cogió varios montones con las manos e hizo pequeños muñecos deformados. Al final, cansada del esfuerzo que supuso ese arrebato de libertad, se dejó caer boca arriba, en un manto de nieve, bajo un árbol. Cerró los ojos, y estiró los brazos y piernas, extendiéndolos arriba y abajo, dejando la silueta de un ángel bajo ella.

Cuando sintió que eso era suficiente, y que si seguía arrastrándose por la nieve cogería una pulmonía, se incorporó y apoyó la espalda sobre el tronco del árbol, comenzando a ponerse las botas. Cuando ya se estaba poniendo la segunda, oyó algo junto a su oído. –Buh. –Elsa pegó un grito y se cayó de lado sobre la nieve. Entonces oyó una cálida risa que bien conocía, pese a haberla escuchado sólo una o dos veces. A su lado, se encontraba Jack, aunque no precisamente a su lado. De hecho, estaba boca abajo, con las piernas colgadas en la rama del árbol sobre el que ella se había apoyado. En un arrebato de ira, Elsa hizo una bola de nieve y se la tiró a la cara, desequilibrándole y haciendo que cayera de cabeza, de una forma un tanto fea.

La cara de Elsa era una mueca de superioridad cuando vio al chico clavado, literalmente, en el suelo; de hecho, sólo sobresalía su culo. Pero tras ver como el chico no se movía comenzó a preocuparse. –Jack, deja de hacer el tonto, no voy a caer. –Y apartó la vista, cruzando los brazos. Volvió a mirar de reojo, y como el chico seguía sin dar señales de vida. –Jack –le llamó–. Oye, ¡Jack!, me estás asustando. –Entonces ya sí que se preocupó. Se acercó a él y tiró de su pierna hacia arriba, tratando de sacar su cabeza del hoyo en el que se había metido. Con un arrebato de angustia, tiró del cuerpo con fuerza, sacando la cabeza del albino, y cayendo ella de culo sobre la nieve. El chico estaba boca abajo y su cuerpo hacía espasmos. Elsa se temió lo peor y volteó al chico. Cuando vio lo que ocurría se puso blanca, blanca de indignación.

–Hahahaha. –El muy sinvergüenza tenía espasmos de lo mucho que se estaba riendo, es más, tenía la cara roja. –Me clavaste en el suelo... como un tornillo. Que desconsiderada, hahaha. –Pero más roja se puso Elsa de la vergüenza por haberse preocupado por alguien como él. Se puso la bota que le quedaba y comenzó a andar, indignada. Jack, al ver su actitud, se dio cuenta de que quizá se había pasado. Se puso en pie y fue tras ella. –Elsa, era una broma. –«Una broma, dice. Lo de ayer también fue una broma, ¿no?», recordó irritada. –Oye, perdona. Es que te vi tan ensimismada. – «¿Y encima me estaba espiando?». Alzó la cara, mirando al frente y dando la espalda a Jack, como si no existiera. –Estabas... muy guapa. –Elsa paró de golpe, esa afirmación le pilló a contrapié, no lo esperaba.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Jack, todavía enfadada. –Para tu información, ayer también lo estaba –contestó–, pero tú no lo viste, porque no viniste.

Jack se quedó estático en su sitio. Su mirada era triste, como si le doliera lo que había dicho. –Yo... lo siento... –trató de disculparse–. Tardé más de lo que pensaba, se perdió...

–No, Jack... no me importan tus excusas –interrumpió ella alzando la mano. A Jack realmente le pareció una princesa, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa–. Oh, ¿te parece gracioso? Muy bien. –dijo airada. Se volvió hacia delante y siguió andando, con la barbilla bien erguida.

Jack la siguió varios pasos por detrás. –No te enfades, ni siquiera quieres escuchar mis explicaciones –suspiró–. Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña. –Elsa le miró de reojo y bufó, reafirmándose. Jack ya no habló más, sólo la siguió. Estuvieron andando en silencio por cosa de quince minutos. Elsa seguía caminando dos o tres pasos por delante de Jack, aunque ahora iba más despacio. Finalmente, el albino hizo la pregunta que se había estado callando desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. –Te has perdido, ¿verdad? –Elsa no dijo nada. No lo afirmó, pero tampoco se dio la vuelta a reprocharle, por lo que él sonrió. –No pasa nada, yo no tengo prisa. –Silencio. –Y, ¿qué hacías por aquí? –Ante la negativa de Elsa a interaccionar con él, trató de averiguarlo pensando en alto. –Bueno, dijiste que el novio de tu hermana era de por aquí, así que supongo que os habrá traído a ver la mierda del mirador. –Elsa no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada ante el juicio del chico. Jack, en cambio, creyó haber metido la pata otra vez. –No me digas que te gustó, yo... lo siento. Supongo que no está tan mal...

Elsa finalmente le dirigió la palabra. –No, la verdad es que me esperaba más.

Jack en el fondo se sintió feliz de que ella le dirigiera la palabra, así que sonrió como sólo él sabía, dándole un vuelco al corazón de la rubia que tenía enfrente. –Pues créeme que este pueblo tiene cosas muy bonitas y divertidas. Pero la mayoría de los lugareños no saben apreciarlas, por eso les gusta venir al mirador –explicó el chico–. Parece que les gusta ver todo desde las alturas, pero con una barrera que les proteja. Después seguro que os quiere enseñar las bodegas, es... súper divertido... –puntualizó con ironía.

Esa afirmación no terminó de gustarle a Elsa, ya que atacaba directamente al novio de su hermana, aunque después de pensarlo bien, se dio cuenta de lo que decía el chico era cierto. A Kristoff no le gustaban los retos, las cosas difíciles; era una persona tranquila y amable, pero nada más, le faltaba esa chispa de espontaneidad que tenía Jack. –¿Y tú no eres como el resto del pueblo? –preguntó Elsa, aunque ya sabía de sobra la respuesta.

–Dios, no –contestó Jack, horrorizado–. Esos campesinos son aburridos, no como... servidor –dijo señalándose con el pulgar de forma bastante cómica. Elsa enarcó las cejas tras ver el ego del chico–. Hagamos una cosa –propuso el chico–. Esta tarde ya sí que no tengo nada que hacer, ¿qué te parece si te enseño algo realmente interesante? ¿Quedamos otra vez en la plaza?

Elsa se paró y tragó saliva. Le gustó la idea, pero no se sentía convencida en absoluto. –¿Y cómo sé que esta vez sí que estarás? –preguntó con desconfianza.

Jack se acercó a ella y le cogió el rostro con una mano, quedando sus profundos ojos azules frente a los de ella, del mismo color. –Cree en mí, estaré. –Elsa se puso roja como un tomate ante la situación. Los fríos ojos azules de él taladrándola hasta lo más profundo de su ser, su pálida mano sujetándole el mentón, las suaves palabras que salían de esos, entre rosados y amoratados, labios. No pudo negarse a sus palabras, se había rendido antes siquiera de haber tratado de oponer resistencia.

Cuando Jack vio como las mejillas de la rubia se teñían de carmín se dio cuenta de la escenita de caballero de la brillante armadura que había creado. La soltó y miró a otro lado, tratando de mitigar su acelerado pulso. Pero tuvo que volver a mirarla cuando ella le dirigió la palabra. –Bueno, y... ¿por dónde vuelvo?

Jack sonrió una vez más. –Realmente no te habías perdido, fíjate –dijo Jack señalando dos metros más allá de la chica, justo donde había un camino de grava que atravesaba el bosque.

Elsa lo miró con satisfacción y le sacó la lengua a Jack. Después se puso seria. –Quiero verte a la hora, Jack, en serio.

–¿Ves eso? –dijo refiriéndose una pequeña casita solitaria en la montaña–. Esa es mi casa, no tardaré en bajar. –Ni palabras de despedida ni nada. «Será mi castigo por no haber llegado ayer... maldito crío», pensó Jack, después recordó algo y gritó, para que Elsa lo oyera, que ya se alejaba. –¡A las cuatro! –No recibió respuesta, pero supuso que ella lo había oído. Suspiró, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó de vuelta a casa con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. «Esta chica me está volviendo loco», dijo para sí mientras la recordaba danzando entre los árboles.

* * *

**Buenaaaaas... aquí estoy otra vez. Espero que os guste el capítulo de la semana. Este capítulo nos va metiendo un poco más en el quid de la cuestión acerca de Jack... tananana (música de suspense xD).**


	4. Tour

**4\. Tour**

La comida fue aburrida. Cuando Elsa volvió, se dio cuenta de que esos dos seguían exactamente donde los había dejado. Recordó que había echado una última mirada de desaprobación al mirador y había vuelto al camino, esta vez a casa, y acompañada de los dos tortolitos. Mientras comían lo que parecía un intento fallido de fabada, hecho por Anna, Kristoff explicó el plan para la tarde. –Bueno chicas, esta tarde había pensado en enseñaros las bodegas. –Elsa reprimió una carcajada, «maldito Jack, es terrible», pensó. –Creo que es interesante que las veáis, podéis ver desde cómo sacan el mosto de la uva, hasta que lo meten en barriles para que fermente.

–Pues lo siento –comenzó Elsa–. Pero es que ya he quedado con Jack, dice que quiere enseñarme otras cosas del pueblo. Hemos quedado a las cuatro. Y sé que vendrá porque vive en la casita esa que está en la ladera de la montaña. Así que si no viene subiré allí a patearle el trasero –resolvió con tranquilidad.

Kristoff la miró con desaprobación. –¿Y qué vais a ver? –¿En la casa de la ladera?, no sabía que allí viviera nadie.

Elsa se quedó pensativa. –No me lo ha dicho –recordó–. Pero no os preocupéis, así podéis estar solitos –añadió guiñando un ojo, aunque realmente no quería ir a las bodegas ni muerta.

A Anna tampoco le gustó la idea, recordó la conversación del día anterior con Kristoff. –Elsa...

–Tranquila, Anna. Estaré bien. –Miró el reloj y se puso en pie. –Bueno, me voy ya. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y salió por la puerta.

–¿Cuándo ha vuelto a ver a ese tal Jack? –preguntó Kristoff.

* * *

Anna lucía bastante preocupada. –No... no lo sé. –Algo no iba bien.

Elsa por su parte corría por las aceras del pueblo. Cuando finalmente llegó a la plaza, su corazón pareció querer salir del pecho. Era cierto que se había cansado un poco de correr, pero la verdadera causa era el albino que estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente, pero de espaldas. La rubia se acercó con sigilo y cuando estaba junto a Jack, le agarró del pecho e hizo el amago de tirarlo a la fuente. El chico, que no la vio, se llevó las manos al agarre de las de ella, sujetando sus manos con fuerza. Cuando Elsa volvió a ponerle en su sitio, vio que Jack no la soltaba, entonces se dio la vuelta para mirarle. De nuevo esa sensación. Sus ojos tenían algo, una fuerza especial que hacía que el suelo temblara, que el pulso se acelerase y que todo lo de su alrededor se tambaleara. El chico, al ver que era ella, dio un profundo suspiro. –Casi me da un infarto. –Y poco a poco fue soltando las manos de la chica, sin ser consciente de que él había subido las revoluciones del corazón de ella mucho más que ella a él.

Tras tranquilizarse, Elsa se sentó junto a Jack. –Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

–Pues primero quiero enseñarte un poco el pueblo, así rápido –explicó–. Y después vamos a la montaña –dijo señalando a la gran masa de piedra que se alzaba al este–. Quiero que veas el río. Y después, no sé... ya lo iremos viendo –dijo con espontaneidad. A Elsa le pareció un buen plan, así que ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a andar–. Primero, esto es la plaza mayor del pueblo. Como puedes ver, es la zona de mayor actividad –explicó señalando al único viejo que había en la plaza, dando de comer a unas palomas. Elsa no pudo sino reír. Jack señaló el edificio que presidía la plaza–. Eso es el ayuntamiento, es el único edificio bonito del pueblo.

–Hahaha, nuestra casa es bonita –interrumpió Elsa–. Es... ¿cómo decirlo?, rústica.

Jack enarcó las cejas y sonrió. –¿Rústica? Este pueblo entero es rústico, y vacío, y pequeño... –Continuaron andando por la calle hasta que llegaron a un edificio no muy grande con unas escaleras que entraban en un sótano, con una puerta de madera. –Esto es la bodega, el nidito de amor del "Romeo" de tu hermana. –Se quedó mirando la puerta con resignación. –Qué triste...

Elsa empujó a Jack para despertarle de su ensimismamiento. –Que sepas que Kristoff quiere mucho a mi hermana. Es atento, cariñoso, amable, está cachas... –comenzó a enumerar.

No supo el porqué, pero oír hablar a Elsa tan bien de un chico no terminó de gustarle, un fuego comenzó a expandirse en su interior. –¿Y por qué no se lo robas a tu hermana si es tan genial?

Elsa no captó la acidez en el comentario de Jack. –No puedo robarle el novio a mi hermana, suficiente ha sufrido ya con los chicos. –dijo con una seriedad que sorprendió al chico. Después, le encaró tímidamente–. Y es... un poquito soso –añadió con una sonrisa, juntando el dedo pulgar con el índice, dejando un pequeñísimo hueco entre ellos.

Jack rió a carcajada limpia, con un gran alivio en su interior. ¿Por qué se ponía celoso? ¿Acaso ella era de su propiedad? No lo era, seguramente ya tendrá novio. «Un chulo de ciudad», pensó con tristeza. Continuaron caminando en silencio por la calle, Jack perdido en sus pensamientos y Elsa deleitándose con su rostro. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba tan fijamente la encaró. –¿Qué pasa?

Elsa tuvo suerte de que había dado la casualidad de que estaban justo en frente de su casa. –Mira –dijo ignorando la pregunta–. Esta es nuestra casa.

Jack miró la casa ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. –Mmm... –pensó en lo que iba a decir cuando vio la mirada asesina que le estaba lanzando Elsa–. ¿Rústica? –afirmó con tono de pregunta.

Elsa sonrió y llamó a la puerta. –Si todavía siguen aquí puedo presentártelos –dijo, refiriéndose a su hermana y Kristoff. –Pero nadie contestó. –No están en casa...

–¿Seguro que iban a la bodega? Nos los habríamos cruzado –hiló Jack. No tenía demasiado sentido.

–No sé... bueno, da igual, ya habrá tiempo –respondió, quitándole importancia.

Algo confundidos, continuaron caminando hacia la montaña. Por el camino se cruzaron con un abuelo arrugado y cascarrabias que iba murmurando algo mientras andaba. –Buenas tardes, viejo. –dijo Jack jovialmente, ganándose un codazo por parte de Elsa, leyó en sus labios la palabra "grosero". Jack sonrió, pero el susodicho abuelo no respondió–. ¿Ves? No se merecen otra cosa. –Elsa se quedó algo sorprendida con la escena del abuelo, pero continuó sin decir nada.

Ya adentrándose en el bosque, Elsa le preguntó. –Parece que no te gusta mucho el pueblo, pero... ¿entonces por qué sigues aquí? ¿Tienes a alguien aquí? Familia o... ¿novia? –La última palabra le costó un esfuerzo extra pronunciarla. De hecho, se sintió incómoda pensando que probablemente habría una chica que pudiera disfrutar de su compañía los 365 del año. Le molestó bastante sólo de pensarlo.

–No, la verdad es que no tengo a nadie. A mi padre no le conocí y mi madre mi hermana murieron hace tiempo en un accidente... y novia... hahaha, ¿has visto a alguien de mi edad por aquí? No, estoy sólo, pero tampoco me he ido porque no tengo nada por lo que hacer, no tengo objetivos fuera. –Elsa se quedó de piedra con la naturalidad que habló el chico. Era cierto que tampoco tenía reparo en hablar de sus padres, los cuales murieron cuando ella era pequeña, pero lo de la hermana. Sólo de pensar en una vida sin Anna... era inimaginable. Fue a disculparse, pero Jack pareció leerle la mente. –No te disculpes, pasó hace mucho tiempo. ¿Y tú? Cuéntame de tu vida en la ciudad.

Ya iban subiendo por la ladera, resguardados del sol por la sombra de algunos árboles. El cauce del río era cada vez menor, parecía que pronto llegarían a su nacimiento, pero ahora mismo, la conversación que ambos chicos mantenían era mucho más interesante. –Pues yo vivo sola con mi hermana. Mis padres murieron en un crucero cuando yo era pequeña así que tuve que cuidar de mi hermana desde siempre. Al principio no fue fácil pero ahora nos ayudamos. –Jack no pudo evitar sentirse asombrado por la fortaleza de Elsa, a simple vista parecía la típica niña pija de ciudad, era graciosa, pero suponía que sus papás se lo pagarían todo, pero ahí la tenías, independiente, cargando a su espalda las responsabilidades suyas y de su hermana. Digno de admiración. –Y bueno, mi vida amorosa es... nula. –Rió incómoda. Jack en cambió se quedó con cara de idiota. –Ningún chico ha mostrado real interés en mí. Me miran, susurran cosas, pero nadie me dirige la palabra, mi hermana dice que soy muy fría, que los espanto.

Jack no daba crédito. No sólo estaba soltera, sino que encima no tenía pretendientes. Nadie había hecho el esfuerzo de estar con ella, de cuidarla. No tenía ningún sentido. Las palabras le salieron solas de la boca. –¿Acaso allí en la ciudad son todos estúpidos? ¿Ni un pretendiente? ¿Tú? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? –Elsa lo miró extrañada, ¿tan difícil era de creer? –Eres... no sé, eres divertida, eres guapa... es... –Se estaba metiendo en camisa de once varas. –No entiendo, ¿quién no querría estar contigo? Eres... única.

La rubia sonrió halagada, pero muy sorprendida. Nadie solía valorarla de ese modo, de hecho, nunca se creyó nada del otro mundo, de ser así no estaría sola. Pero ese chico, rompía todos sus esquemas, y ahora le venía con que ella era única. No supo qué decir, pero justo antes de intentar agradecérselo, Jack la agarró fuerte de una mano y tiró de ella a un matorral, escondiéndose ambos tras él. –¿Qué...? –susurró, pero Jack le puso el dedo en los labios, pidiéndole silencio.

Señaló un agujero en el suelo y leyó en sus labios la palabra "madriguera". A los pocos segundos pudo ver como un zorro de pelajes rojizos entraba en escena con una pequeña liebre muerta entre sus fauces. Elsa no pudo reprimir un pequeño ruidito de asombro, pero después se llevó la mano libre a la boca, siendo consciente de que debía estar callada. El zorro echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor con sus almendrados ojos y se internó en la madriguera. Jack se puso en pie cuando el zorro desapareció , pero no soltó la mano de Elsa. Ella fue consciente de ello, más no dijo nada. Le agradaba el tacto del chico en su piel. –Era un zorro de montaña. No suelen estar por aquí, seguramente esté guardando comida para hibernar. –explicó Jack. Elsa le escuchaba con atención. – Ven, ahora iremos por la otra orilla, ésta empezará a escarparse y no podremos andar.

Elsa se dejó guiar algo confundida. ¿La otra orilla? pensó mientras Jack se acercaba al río. Se soltó de su mano, y dio un enérgico salto, llegando de sobra al otro lado del río. Elsa respiró agitada –¡Jack! Yo no puedo saltar eso –gritó nerviosa.

–Claro que puedes, aquí el cauce es más estrecho, no pasará nada –sonrió Jack–. Vamos, cree en mí –repitió como la otra vez, mirándola decido con sus azules ojos.

Con esas palabras, alejó toda duda de su mente. Cogió algo de carrerilla y saltó con todas sus fuerzas. Jack, que la esperaba al otro lado extendiendo una mano por si el salto no era lo suficientemente largo, se sorprendió al ver que había saltado mucho más de lo esperado. De hecho, superó con creces el salto que él había hecho antes, y se chocó de frente, haciendo que ambos cayeran. Cuando estuvieron en el suelo, Elsa trató de levantarse un poco. –Lo... lo siento –susurró. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de la situación. Estaba tumbada sobre el pecho de Jack, los brazos de él se aferraban a su espalda, al igual que las manos de ella estaban apoyadas en su pecho. Pocos centímetros separaban sus caras.

La trenza de Elsa se había deshecho, y su pelo caía por sus hombros, hasta llegar al rostro de Jack, el cual tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a Elsa con detenimiento, como si no quisiera perderse ni un detalle de ella. Tenía la boca entreabierta, dejando ver parte de sus blanquísimos dientes. Elsa no lo pasó por alto y se quedó anonada ante tal visión. Tuvo que luchar hasta lo más profundo de su corazón por no lanzarse a esos labios y saborearlos, por no perder el control y cometer una locura. El pulso y la respiración se le aceleraba a la vez que subía la temperatura. Jack por su parte no andaba mucho mejor, no había perdido detalle de ninguna de las expresiones de Elsa desde que la había conocido, pero la que tenía ahora era desconcertante, parecía como si se estuviera conteniendo. La pregunta era, ¿por qué? Vio como los labios de ella empezaban a separarse de forma involuntaria. Ante eso, bajó las manos de la espalda y las colocó en su cintura. Su corazón también empezó a acelerarse, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Entonces se oyó un crujido. Elsa rompió la atmósfera girándose para ver que era, y justo entonces vio al zorro al otro lado de la orilla, haciendo de espectador. Elsa esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a encarar a Jack. Éste, se había quedado mirando a Elsa aun cuando ella se había ladeado, pero al volver a posición inicial, la cortina de pelo le pasó por los labios y la nariz, haciéndole soltar una pequeña carcajada. –Tu pelo... me hace cosquillas. –Elsa lo miró con detenimiento, la forma de sus labios y dientes al sonreír, la expresión de sus ojos, cómo se le achinaban. Finalmente despertó del shock y se quitó de encima.

Jack la miró perplejo y se sentó a su lado. Ambos necesitaron un momento para recapacitar sobre lo que habían hecho, o mejor dicho, sobre lo que iban a hacer. Jack por fin se decidió y se puso en pie, después le ofreció su mano a Elsa para que se levantara. –Gracias –consiguió decir con un hilo de voz. Cogió su mano, pero cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, ella no la soltó. ¿Acaso había algo que decir?

–Vamos, aún quedan un par de cosas por ver –sonrió Jack.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en la nieve que descansaba sobre la ladera de la montaña, haciendo que los dos tuvieran que entrecerrar los ojos al subir. Kristoff le llevaba unos metros de distancia a Anna, la cual ya empezaba a jadear por el esfuerzo de subir. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, el rubio esperó recargándose en la pared. Anna caminaba lastimosamente hacia arriba, exenta de toda la energía que la caracterizaba. Cuando consiguió ponerse a la altura de Kristoff, se dejó caer sobre la nieve y suspiró. –¡Uf, menos mal! –se quejó ruidosamente–. ¿A quién se le ocurriría construir una casa aquí?

–Shhh –la acalló Kristoff–. Imagina que están por aquí.

–Venga ya, Kris. Elsa no es masoquista, si es un novio imaginario dudo que su subconsciente le haga subir por esta maldita cuesta, así que no estará aquí –dedujo–. Y si es de verdad, es un pelmazo de novio.

Kristoff se dio por aludido y miró con molestia a Anna. –Es por tu hermana que hacemos esto –respondió, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "tu".

Anna sonrió divertida, ya se había recuperado del esfuerzo y se puso en pie. –Vamos gruñón, sabes que me gustas demasiado. –Kristoff bufó ante la dejadez de la chica y se cruzó de brazos. Ella por su parte se asomó por la ventana, que estaba llena de polvo. –Mmm... no veo nada –dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente, tratado de hacer de visera.

El rubio se acercó a la ventana, pegando la cabeza al cristal, pero el resultado no fue distinto. Se retiró ligeramente molesto y comenzó a rodear la casa. Cuando llegó a la entrada, pudo ver que la puerta estaba hecha de una madera vieja y ligeramente podrida por la humedad. –¡Anna!, ¡ven a ver esto! –gritó para que ella lo oyera. Al poco tiempo la pelirroja llegó corriendo, pero se resbaló a pocos pasos de la entrada y acabó estrellándose con la puerta. Kristoff se agachó y la ayudó al levantarse–. Serás patosa... ¿estás bien?

–Auch... –se quejó Anna frotándose la cabeza con las manos–. Maldito hielo, que daño.

El rubio sonrió al ver que la chica no se había hecho daño, aunque su sonrisa se esfumó cuando volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. –Anna... creo que te has cargado la cerradura.

La chica detuvo sus lamentos al instante y fijó la vista en la puerta, a la que, efectivamente, se le había roto el marco, haciendo que el pestillo quedara inservible ya que no tenía donde sujetarse. –Oh, mierda... juraría que no me di tan fuerte.

Kristoff agarró el marco de la puerta, y sin hacer fuerza, lo arrancó por completo. –No ha sido culpa tuya, la madera está podrida.

–¡Pero no hagas eso que lo empeoras! –le reprochó la pelirroja.

–No sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que aquí no va a vivir nadie –contestó a la vez que empujaba la puerta y entraba en la casa. Pero cuando entró en la estancia principal, se quedó helado. Anna, que iba detrás de él, se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa–. Te lo dije.

Ante ellos, se veía un salón sucio y apagado, con dos puertas, una comunicaba con la cocina y la otra daba a un pasillo con dos puertas más. El salón en cuestión era una habitación de tamaño mediano, con una cómoda y una estantería de lo que en su día debió de ser un bonito tipo de madera, pero ahora no eran más que mobiliario gris, cubierto de una espesa capa de polvo. Por el suelo, había una gran cantidad de ropa esparcida, y sucia. Probablemente debería llevar allí bastante tiempo. El sofá era un andrajoso montón de trapos viejos, aunque por el extraño color que tenía el tapizado, dejaba a la imaginación si estaba cubierto de polvo o simplemente tenía un color horrible. Anna caminó con cautela, tratando de no pisar la ropa, que desprendía un olor bastante desagradable. Pasó por el salón y fue hasta la cocina. El panorama allí era casi peor que el anterior. Sobre la encimera había un montón de platos sucios, los cuales ya no entraban en el fregadero. Se acercó al frigorífico, pero algo la detuvo, «¿y si hay algo muerto ahí dentro?», pensó. Después del panorama, tampoco le apetecían más sorpresa. –Kris... –lo llamó desde la cocina, mientras salía de ella e iba en su busca. Cuando le tuvo enfrente continuó–. Vámonos, por favor.

Kristoff asintió con gravedad, abrazándola. Ambos salieron de la casa sin siquiera asegurarse de dejar la puerta cerrada. Aunque ese era el menor de los problemas. Una posibilidad, antes remota, comenzaba a ganar importancia en la mente de la pelirroja: Elsa se estaba imaginando un novio. De forma consciente o inconsciente no lo sabía, pero no evitaba que una oleada de tristeza recorriera hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

* * *

**¡Tachán! Aquí estoy otra vez. Hoy 19 de diciembre , estoy oficialmente de vacaciones, así que se me ocurrió que qué mejor manera de celebrando que subiendo dos capítulos, disfrutad :3 También le doy las gracias a Bichi por corregir mis patadas al diccionario jajaja.**


	5. Trineo

**5\. Trineo**

Por el camino, Elsa le contó que cuando eran pequeñas, ella y su hermana fueron de excursión con el colegio al campo y Anna se cayó al río. Le explicó que, debido a aquello, durante un tiempo tuvo amnesia y no recordaba nada, pero que tras un par de años todo volvió a la normalidad. –Y por eso digo que tiene la cabeza más dura que una piedra. –puntualizó.

–Hahahaha, madre mía –suspiró Jack–. Debió de ser difícil criarla.

–No sabes tú bien, ha sido muy duro... pero supongo que la quiero. –Jack sonrió ante eso último. –Por cierto, el río ha desaparecido.

Jack se dio la vuelta. Efectivamente. Donde antes estaba el cauce del río ahora no había más que una pared de roca. El albino se soltó de la mano de Elsa, se acercó a la pared y la siguió con el brazo. Andando unos cuantos metros más adelante, en la pared se formó una hendidura del tamaño de una mesa de noche. –Mira, ven –dijo llamándola.

Elsa se acercó a la hendidura y lo que vio le sorprendió mucho. Lo que a primera vista parecía una simple roca, estaba salpicada por pequeños cristales transparentes del tamaño de una uña, o eso dedujo a primera vista hasta que vio uno del tamaño de un dedo sobresaliendo tímidamente de la pared. –Oh, parecen trozos de hielo... pero –continuó mientras los palpaba– no se descongelan.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Jack extrañado. Elsa le señaló los cristales–. Ah, eso. Sólo es cuarzo blanco–explicó de forma desinteresada, ya que el cuarzo era un mineral bastante común. Aunque le gustó el enfoque tan poético que le había conseguido dar ella–. Pero fíjate en eso.

Elsa tuvo que fijarse bien para ver lo que Jack le señalaba. En un lugar de la roca, había una pequeña grieta por la que brotaba un hilillo de agua. –¿Eso es...?

–Sí –confirmó Jack–, ese es el nacimiento del río. –Señaló la grieta y después el recorrido que hacía el pequeño chorro de agua. –A medida que va bajando, las aguas subterráneas van dando más agua al arroyo y así aumenta el cauce. El deshielo de la nieve y otros arroyos también ayudan... y al final tienes un río. –Elsa asintió interesada. Nunca hubiera imaginado que esa pequeña muesca en la roca podría dar lugar a un río. La verdad es que nunca había pensado como era el comienzo de un río. Sólo sabía que estaba ahí... llevando agua. –Mira –dijo señalando al lado opuesto de la roca–. Elsa se puso en pie y miró en la dirección que le dijo el chico. Había un pequeño trineo de madera. –Lo preparé antes de venir –resaltó orgulloso.

–Un... trineo... –dijo Elsa sin saber bien lo que tenía el chico en la cabeza–. Es un trineo.

Jack le lanzó una mirada cansina. –Sí, Elsa... es un trineo... muy bien –repitió con voz de idiota, a modo de burla. –Bien, ahora sígueme.

Algo molesta pero con mucha más curiosidad, Elsa siguió al chico, que cargaba el trineo con una mano. Continuaron andando en la misma dirección hasta que de pronto los árboles se acabaron. Se encontraban en la ladera de la montaña. A esa altura, unos cincuenta metros más a la derecha, había una casa. «La casa de Jack», supuso Elsa. Aunque eso no fue lo que más la sorprendió. Hasta que no vio que bajo ella se extendía el pueblo. Estarían a unos cientos de metros, pero la sensación de vértigo causada por la inclinación de la ladera acentuaba más la caída. Jack, sin reparo alguno, dejó caer el trineo sobre la fría nieve. Elsa comprendió los planes del albino. –No –dijo, imperativa–. No, no y no, Jack.

El chico, que ya se había sentado la miró extrañado. –¿En serio? ¿Has hecho esa caminata y no vas a bajar? ¿No quieres saber cómo se siente el viento chocando con tu cara? ¿La sensación de ser libre? ¿De volar? –le tentó el chico.

–Claro que sí... digo no. ¡No! Por supuesto que no –dijo sin caer del todo en la trampa del chico–. ¿Has visto la caída? En cuanto lleguemos al pueblo nos matamos.

–¿De verdad te crees que voy a preparar todo esto sin tener un método seguro para frenar? Elsa, lo tengo todo controlado. –La rubia negó con la cabeza. –Elsa... –El chico la miró con sus inquietantes ojos azules. –Cree en mí. –Las palabras mágicas. Elsa no podía negarse a esa súplica, a ese "lo pasarás bien" silencioso. Fue a montarse tras Jack, pero éste se deslizó hacia atrás, dejándole el hueco de delante. –Si te pones atrás no podré sujetarte –explicó con sencillez–. Vamos allá.

–Como nos matemos te voy a dar una patada en el culo –amenazó con seriedad. La chica se sentó delante y se dejó abrazar por el albino. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura, juntándose a la altura de su ombligo. Notó como apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando el aliento de él chocó con la piel de su cuello. Jack aprovechó y aspiró su aroma. Sin duda tenía algo que le volvía loco. Elsa sólo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando ya había pasado cosa de un minuto y no parecía que algo fuese a moverse–. Esto... ¿has terminado?

Jack se irguió de pronto. –Lo siento –se disculpó con una suave carcajada. Una, que al sonar tan cerca del oído de la chica, creyó derretirse ahí mismo. El chico le dio una patada al suelo y el trineo comenzó a deslizarse lentamente–. Agárrate fuerte.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué me voy a agarrar?! –gritó Elsa al ver que el vehículo empezaba a coger velocidad. Jack empezó a reír, aunque se fue convirtiendo en un grito a medida que bajaban e iban ganando velocidad. Elsa se agarró con fuerza a las manos de Jack, que la estaban sujetando, y cerró los ojos apretando los dientes. Poco a poco le empezó a invadir una sensación de mareo, la comida parecía querer salirle del estómago. Comenzó a hiperventilar dentro de lo que la presión del aire le dejaba.

Jack pareció notarlo, por lo que la acurrucó más en su pecho y acercó la boca a su oído. –Tranquila –susurró–. Abre los ojos. –Como si fuera un acto reflejo, Elsa los abrió. Al principio sólo vio la parte delantera del trineo deslizándose a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre la nieve, por lo que la agarró del mentón y levantó su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando ella soltó un suspiro. La vista era parecida a la que podía verse desde su habitación. El bosque casi rodeaba el pueblo, a la izquierda podía ver el mirador en el que había estado esa mañana. A la derecha se encontraba el río que había visto nacer. Pero sin duda lo más espectacular lo tenía delante. Como la montaña estaba en el este, de frente veía el oeste, es decir, la puesta de Sol. Éste había teñido el cielo de un color violeta, y las pocas nubes que había tenían unas tonalidades rojizas que parecían rasgar el cielo. El color anaranjado que dejaba el sol tras de sí contrastaba con el blanco y verde del bosque, combinando a la perfección la frescura y el frío que de éste emanaban junto con la potencia y calor del sol.

El viento soplaba fuerte contra su rostro, despeinándola. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que seguía teniendo el pelo suelto. Separó las manos de Jack y se recogió el pelo como pudo, haciendo un rudimentario moño. El albino sonrió ante eso. Ya no sólo porque llevaba medio viaje comiéndose los pelos de Elsa, que justo le caían en la cara y se le metían en los ojos, sino también porque demostraba confianza. Ya no estaba rígida, ahora parecía haberse soltado un poco. Aunque no pudo negar que se sorprendió cuando tras recogerse el pelo, volvió a poner las manos donde antes, sólo que esta vez entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y moviendo la cabeza a un lado para que él pudiera apoyar la suya en su hombro. Cualquiera diría que estaban cayendo a una velocidad peligrosamente alarmante.

–Oh, mierda –consiguió oír Elsa, ya que pese a haberlo dicho en un susurro, Jack tenía la boca casi pegada a la oreja de la chica. Fue entonces cuando bajó la vista y la atmósfera se rompió. Un ser marrón, de un tamaño no muy grande y estúpidamente parado a varios metros frente a ellos les miraba con parsimonia–. ¿Qué es? ¿Un ternero? ¿Una... cabra? –trató de adivinar.

La rubia miraba preocupada al supuesto animal, al que se iban acercando a una gran velocidad. –¿Qué más da lo que sea? ¡Lo vamos a atropellar!

–¡Cabra! –exclamó el albino con una perfecta sonrisa– No estaba seguro, pero esos cuernos son de una cabra –explicó, sintiéndose orgulloso de su deducción. Poco a poco, el trineo se iba acercando al pobre animal, que seguía impasible, como un mero espectador.

–¡¿Eres idiota?! –gritó la chica asustada–. ¡Haz algo! –Aunque realmente no se le ocurría nada que hacer, el animal estaba demasiado cerca de ellos. «Si hubiera una rama o algo, podría agarrarme, pero no veo nada», pensó mientras recorría con la mirada sus alrededores. La cabra se iba viendo cada vez más cerca y más grande. Elsa finalmente desistió y se agarró a la parte superior del trineo, cerrando los ojos y asumiendo su fatal destino. Era una cabra, por lo que si no se había apartado antes, no lo haría ahora. Después, impactarían contra ella y en lugar de atropellarla y seguir adelante, chocarían parando en seco y saldrían despedidos hacia delante. Y una vez que chocasen con el suelo, seguirían rodando ladera abajo hasta que al día siguiente algún siniestro abuelo encontrara su cuerpo frío e inerte junto a un estúpido niñato que había muerto con una estúpida sonrisa porque había descubierto que la causa de su muerte había sido una estúpida cabra que se había parado en la estúpida ladera de la estúpida montaña. Con los ojos cerrados y pensando en esas cosas, Elsa esperó el impacto, pero algo sucedió justo antes.

La chica notó que Jack, hasta ahora sereno y tranquilo, se puso en tensión. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, viendo que el animal ya estaba a unos pocos metros y esperó la reacción del chico, que no tardó en llegar. Jack estiró una de sus piernas y clavó el talón de su bota en la nieve, haciendo que el trineo rotara ligeramente hacia la derecha, esquivando por muy poco a la cabra, que siguió con la mirada el vehículo. Una vez esquivado el obstáculo, el trineo comenzó a desestabilizarse ya que al haber hecho un cambio de dirección tan brusco la inercia trataba de que el trineo siguiera su trayectoria inicial. Elsa gritó al mismo tiempo que el trineo se tambaleaba, cosa que por algún motivo hizo reír al albino. Clavando ligeramente el talón opuesto en el suelo, el trineo fue recuperando su dirección, sólo que mucho más rápido debido a la pendiente. –¿Ves como no era para tanto? –preguntó Jack con suficiencia.

Entonces Elsa cayó en el verdadero problema. –¡Jack! –gritó para hacerse oír– ¿Y cuál es tu magnífico plan para frenar? –Lo cierto era que con la "gracia" de la cabra, había dejado de fijarse por dónde iban en la ladera y, tras haber encauzado su rumbo inicial, se dio cuenta de que en menos de diez segundos estarían viajando a toda velocidad por las empedradas calles del pueblo, esquivando viejos y tratando de no acabar estampados en la entrada de algún portal.

El chico sonrió y señaló una montaña de nieve que se iba acercando a ellos con la barbilla. –Ahora en serio, agárrate fuerte. –Y comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Dios, Jack, como salgamos de ésta, te mato! –gritó Elsa al ser consciente del inminente impacto. Ambos cerraron los ojos y sintieron el golpe. Por suerte, la montaña tenía un gran grosor, así que se estrellaron contra ella pero no la atravesaron. Debido a la velocidad, acabaron sepultados bajo la misma, a unos cinco metros de profundidad. En el momento del impacto, Elsa sintió cómo Jack se soltaba de ella y salía disparado, chocándose con una masa de nieve en el interior de la misma montaña. Ella, por suerte, se agarró a la parte delantera del trineo y, aunque se dio el golpe de su vida, no salió propulsada.

Tras varios minutos, unos fuertes brazos la sacaron de la nieve. Jack la miró con orgullo cuando dio una bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser. Era una chica genial, valiente y divertida. Sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y teñidos de un color violáceo causado seguramente por el frío. Temblaba ligeramente, no por el frío, sino por la adrenalina que se propagaba en sus venas. Todo eso, sumado a que sus grandes ojos azules que estaban abiertos de par en par como corroborando que siguiera viva, tratando de creérselo, y el movimiento que hacía su pecho al respirar dejó al albino alelado en su sitio.

Ella por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando volver a sus pulsaciones iniciales. Esa última maniobra había acabado completamente con su calma habitual, bueno, esa última y la anterior, y la idea de subir al trineo, y aquella tormentosa sonrisa que había conseguido arrancarla de su estoicismo y lógica que bien la definían... Sintió cómo por sus venas, la sangre circulaba a toda velocidad, caliente. Temblaba, pero no de calor, no, era un sentimiento nuevo. Se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes para cargar con el trineo montaña arriba y volver a caer, con la fuerza de encontrarse de nuevo a la cabra y mandarla a la ciudad de una patada. En cambio, se volteó a mirar al chico que tenía a su lado y se tiró a su cuello, haciendo que ambos cayeran rodando.

En esta ocasión, Jack acabó sobre ella, que no paraba de reír. «Esto no puede ser, definitivamente me está volviendo loco», se reprochó mientras contemplaba con el semblante serio la hermosa sonrisa de su amiga. –Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien –consiguió decir ella, ajena al dilema moral de su compañero. Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que él seguía serio, y lo más importante, sobre ella. Por norma general, Jack tenía una perfecta y blanca sonrisa en su boca, haciendo que sus labios hicieran una exquisita curva hacia arriba y mostrase sus impecables dientes. Sin embargo, ahora sus labios estaban relajados, y sus ojos fijos en ella, en sus labios.

Jack fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo cuando vio que Elsa ya no sonreía y le miraba con la misma intensidad con la que él lo había hecho, sólo que ella clavando sus orbes azules en los de él, como esperando algo, como esperando... el siguiente paso. Tras un segundo que pareció una eternidad, Jack apoyó las manos en el suelo y se puso en pie. –Lo siento –susurró de forma inaudible. En el suelo, Elsa lo seguía mirando perpleja. Él, para cortar del todo con la situación esbozó un falso intento de sonrisa y le ofreció su mano–. Se hará tarde. Venga, te acompaño a casa. –La chica bajó su mirada, de los ojos a la boca, y Jack notó como un deje de tristeza asomaba por ellos. Después, con una sonrisa tan falsa como la de él, aceptó su mano y se incorporó.

El camino de vuelta, al contrario que el de ida, fue mucho más silencioso. Ambos disfrutaban de la simple compañía del otro. Elsa siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber qué sentían Anna y Kristoff cada vez que los tres salían y ellos, callados, se lanzaban miradas cómplices. Sentía una ligera envidia por ver que ella nunca había tenido nadie con quien compartir ese extraño vínculo. Si bien era cierto que con su hermana podía hacerlo, siempre quedaba la duda de cómo sería con otra persona que no fuera ella, con un chico. Lanzó una rápida mirada a su mano. Seguía entrelazada con la de Jack, de hecho, desde que él la ayudó a levantarse del suelo no se habían separado. Era a la vez tan natural y tan extraño que Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez de verdad y no como antes, cuando vio miedo y duda en los ojos del chico.

Por otro lado, la lucha interna que mantenía Jack en su mente era mucho más caótica. Desde hacía unos cuantos años no había habido nada que le hiciera tener ganas de algo. Se mantenía frío, como un témpano de hielo ante cualquier suceso que se le presentara, sin emoción o ilusión, sin objetivos. Pero todo eso había cambiado al conocer a la rubia que caminaba a su lado. Desde que partieron para hacer su pequeño "tour", había sentido una extraña calidez en su pecho. La risa de la chica era como la mejor de las canciones, más aún que el despertar del bosque, del silencio de la montaña cerrada, o del viento cuando se rasgaba por las hojas de los pinos. Sonidos y silencios que tanta paz daban al albino. El problema es que esa calidez le traía dolorosos recuerdos. Recuerdos de su hermana, de su madre y su padre. Los momentos que pasó con su familia habían sido los mejores que había pasado en su vida, los había amado como un hijo ama a su familia, pero después los perdió. En ese momento sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior. Esa calidez le fue arrebatada de la forma más cruel posible, dejando únicamente un poso de dolor que había tratado de ocultar con rutina, bromas, trastadas y soledad. Pero ahora ella había llegado, rompiendo su coraza de hipocresía. Con ella, si reía, lo hacía de verdad, desde el fondo de su corazón, y eso le asustaba. No era tonto, sabía de sobra qué eran esos potentes cambios en su interior, cómo su pulso se aceleraba con tan solo tenerla cerca, la forma en que su belleza conseguía fascinarle. Podría llegar a enamorarse de ella, y eso era lo que le aterraba. Por si fuera poco, había perdido los papeles frente a ella teniendo que recurrir a su típica falsa sonrisa. Y ella lo había notado, él había visto esa tristeza en su mirada y por algún motivo necesitaba redimirse.

Cuando levantó la vista, ya se encontraban en la casa de ese tal Kristoff. Elsa miraba a las ventanas, en el interior se veía movimiento. –Ya han llegado, las luces están encendidas.

«Las luces están encendidas», repitió mentalmente Jack en su cabeza. –Eso es.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Elsa sin terminar de entender.

Jack se acercó a ella y le cogió ambas manos. –Sólo espera. Mañana tendrás tu sorpresa. –Y dicho eso se separó y comenzó a correr en dirección a la montaña.

Elsa se quedó donde estaba con las palabras en la boca, ni un adiós o un buenas noches pudo decirle. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Dentro, Anna y Kristoff habían puesto la mesa, y ambos comían animadamente, cosa que cesó cuando la chica entró. –Uf, me muero de hambre. –Y dicho eso, se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre. Cogió algo de comer de los platos que había en la mesa, y con la boca llena se sirvió su plato principal.

Anna y Kristoff intercambiaron miradas. –Oye Elsa... –se aventuró Anna, aunque con algo de miedo, ya que Elsa estaba devorando lo que había en su plato con una velocidad pasmosa. –¿Dónde has estado?

–Pues... –respondió con la boca llena. Levantó la mano en señal de espera, y cuando tragó continuó–. Estaba con Jack, ya os lo dije. –dijo sin levantar la vista su plato. Después miró a su hermana–. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué tal las bodegas?

–Ah, las bodegas... –rió Anna nerviosamente–. Las bodegas estuvieron... muy bien –consiguió disimular sin mucho éxito.

Elsa enarcó las cejas, sin creerse en absoluto lo que decía Anna, pero dándole un enfoque distinto, pensando que mentía porque había sido un rollo, tal como aseguró Jack, y no porque hubieran estado revisando la casa del susodicho. Cuando hubo terminado de comer, se levantó y dejó su plato en la encimera de la cocina.

–Em, Elsa, tenemos que hablar. –carraspeó Kristoff al ver que ya se iba–. Hemos...

–En serio, ¿no podemos hablar de esto mañana? –interrumpió Elsa, evitando un ligero bostezo–. Me caigo de sueño.

Anna sonrió con cariño a Elsa. –Claro, pero mañana lo hablamos, ¿eh?

Elsa se levantó de la silla. –¿Desde cuándo nos hemos intercambiado los papeles? –preguntó con humor.

–Desde que ya no eres tú misma –rió Anna. Elsa sonrió y subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. "Mañana tendrás tu sorpresa". La frase del chico no dejaba de resonar en su mente. Se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos y notó cómo el cansancio acumulado hacía el resto.

–¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? –preguntó Kristoff, todavía sentado en la silla.

Anna bostezó sin miramientos. –Creo que no es un tema para hablarlo a estas horas.

Kristoff suspiró cansado. –¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?

–No lo sé, Kris... sólo espero que lo encaje bien – dijo con tristeza–. Se la ve muy contenta.

El rubio sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de su novia. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, rodeándola con sus musculosos brazos. –Tranquila, es fuerte –aseguró con tranquilidad.

Anna levantó la vista, encarándolo. –No Kris, no lo es. –El rostro de Kristoff se ensombreció. –Ella es como el hielo: fría y bonita, pero es frágil... y se puede romper.

Tras decir eso, se recargó en el pecho de Kristoff, el cual la besó en la coronilla. –Vámonos a dormir. Este pesimismo no es propio de ti. –añadió con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Ante todo, feliz Navidad y felices fiestas :3 aunque ya esté algo pasado jajaja.**

**Como todo este fic lo hice de golpe y tuve que dividirlo para que no se hiciera demasiado largo, puede que este capítulo haya parecido algo vacío... en fin, no lo tengáis en cuenta, quizá suba el siguiente antes de fin de año. Espero que os siga gustando.**

**Muchas gracias a Zeldangelink,Hacclk1006, Rebecca y Nastinka (no te preocupes, con que sepa que sigues viva me vale xD) por ir dejando un review, eso es lo que me anima a seguir. Ojalá pueda seguir leyéndolas en este capítulo :3**

**InfiniteSky22 sí a todo jajaja, leí todos los libros de CDS, es más, hace un par de meses me dejaron el 6º y lo devoré en una semana (los de Los Orígenes los leí hace un año o dos) è_é y TFK sí, es uno de mis grupos favoritos, me gustan tanto sus canciones cañeras como las suaves, espero seguir viéndote por aqui.**


	6. Aurora

**6\. Aurora**

La noche había adquirido un color negro zaíno, haciendo resaltar las estrellas esparcidas por todo el cielo. Una cabellera blanca se movía solitaria por las vacías calles del pueblo. Estaba molesto. Alguien había entrado en su casa rompiendo el marco de la puerta. Bien era cierto que tenía que haberla cambiado hace tiempo, y ya de paso limpiar el salón... y la cocina. Pero también sabía que era un negado para la limpieza. La mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaba danzando por el bosque, o perdiendo el tiempo por los pueblos de alrededor... Si tenía que ser sincero, casi nunca pisaba la casa, le traía demasiados malos recuerdos. Sólo el baño y la cama eran algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso de mantener en buenas condiciones, junto con el frigorífico, todo lo demás podría parecer un basurero. Pero esa no era razón para violar su intimidad y colarse en su casa. Por suerte no tenía nada de valor allí. El dinero que le dejó su padre, una gran cantidad, estaba en el banco, y era gracias a ello por lo que se mantenía sin hacer nada, señalando también que su estilo de vida era austero, exento de lujos.

Una vez llegado a su destino, no pudo evitar borrar su cara de fastidio por una pícara sonrisa. Se enroscó de nuevo la manta que llevaba al hombro y buscó una piedrecita por el suelo. Antes de tirarla recapacitó, «¿será esa su ventana?», tras un segundo encogió los hombros y tiró la piedra, «bueno, si no es esa probaré en la siguiente», pensó sin darle importancia.

Tras tirar dos piedras más, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver a una malhumorada Elsa con los ojos entreabiertos. –¿Quién diablos se pone a tirar piedras a estas...? –gritó enfadada, pero la frase fue perdiendo fuerza cuando vio al albino bajo su ventana–. ¿Jack? ¿Eres tú?

–Shhh, no grites o despertarás a todo el pueblo –susurró Jack sin perder la sonrisa.

Elsa se asomó a la ventana, echando una hojeada a su alrededor por si se encendía alguna luz. Después volvió a centrar su atención en el chico que la esperaba abajo. –¿Pero qué haces aquí? –preguntó en un registro mucho más bajo.

–Pues tu sorpresa, ¿qué si no? –respondió Jack, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

–Pero dijiste que la sorpresa sería mañana.

–Bueno –dijo mirando el reloj que tenía en su muñeca–. Son las dos de la madrugada, técnicamente ya es mañana. –Elsa rodó los ojos con desaprobación. –Venga, te prometo que te gustará. Cree en mí. –Y eso último lo dijo muy serio, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amiga.

La rubia no puedo evitar contener la respiración. Ese cambio brusco de una simple conversación a una proposición seria le hizo sentirse mareada, y más si la miraba tan fijamente con esos ojos azules como el hielo glacial. Finalmente suspiró, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones. –Vale, pero... ¿cómo bajo? No quiero despertar a mi hermana.

Jack analizó la situación y después volvió su característica sonrisa. –Mira, ¿ves esa tubería? Si te agarras y te dejas caer despacio no harás mucho ruido.

Elsa miró con cierto temor la tubería. –¿Estás seguro? ¿No se despegará de la fachada?

–Bueno, a menos que peses 150 kilos, dudo que se mueva –bromeó, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia. El chico se posicionó justo bajo ella para cogerla en el peor de los casos, mientras la chica salía de la ventana y se agarraba con fuerza al metal–. Venga, estoy debajo, si se suelta la tubería me aplastarás y caerás sobre algo blando.

Mientras Jack soltaba comentarios estúpidos en un intento de rebajar la tensión, Elsa trataba de concentrarse en intentar no caerse. En realidad era una forma bastante acertada de bajar, ya que la tubería estaba anclada a la pared con gruesos clavos de acero que al sobresalir, hacían las veces de escalones. –Recuérdame que te de una colleja cuando llegue abajo –amenazó mientras iba deslizándose por la fachada de la casa. Justo entonces se resbaló un poco.

–¡Cuidado! –gritó Jack alarmado, poniéndose en tensión.

Elsa consiguió estabilizarse casi al momento, y entre la reacción de Jack y la tensión del momento, no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa. –Shhh... vas a despertar a todo el pueblo –replicó tratando de imitar la voz del chico, y cuando quedaban unos pocos centímetros se dejó caer sobre el suelo, quedando al lado de él.

Jack la miró tratando de ocultar su asombro y chasqueó la lengua. –Anda, vámonos –dijo dándose la vuelta y ofreciéndole la mano. Elsa sonrió con superioridad y la tomó.

Tras cinco minutos andando, llegaron al final de la calle, el límite del pueblo. Elsa notó que se dirigían al norte así que trató de hacer memoria para recordar qué es lo que había en esa dirección. Hizo un esquema mental del pueblo y recordó las vistas desde su ventana la mañana anterior. «Por esta zona sólo había bosque, ¿no?, ah, y el río... ¿iremos al río?», pensó mientras Jack se distraía dándole patadas a una piedra del camino mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido esa tarde en su casa. La chica, exasperada, acabó preguntando. –Jack, ¿adónde vamos?

–Al bosque –respondió levantando la vista del suelo, mientras se internaban en el mismo.

–Ya, bueno... ¿puedes ser un poco más específico? –presionó Elsa.

Jack no pudo evitar reír. –¿Pero tú qué concepto tienes de sorpresa? –Elsa hizo un puchero y siguió andando hacia delante. Era demasiado curiosa. Jack la miró de soslayo, divertido. Le gustaban mucho las expresiones de la rubia.

Después, centró su atención en la manta. –¿Y eso? –preguntó señalando con la barbilla.

–Sor-pre-sa –vocalizó con lentitud. La chica finalmente se rindió. Sabía que no diría nada.

Tras andar un poco más, los árboles se abrieron dando lugar a un pequeño claro iluminado por la luna desde el cual se podían observar las estrellas. El lugar estaba cubierto por una verde capa de hierba salpicada por la nieve. A su derecha, el río hacía una curva y se oía la fricción del agua con las piedras, creando una atmósfera relajante. En algunos lugares por donde se escapaba el agua del cauce principal se creaban pequeños charcos, que debidos al frío, se helaban dejando una fina capa de escarcha. Elsa sonrió emocionada, nunca había visto un lugar como aquel. No tenía nada que ver con el mirador. Aquello era seco, grande y aburrido. Esto, en cambio, era un lugar más íntimo, plagado de pequeños detalles y resaltando la belleza del invierno alpino. –Jack... esto es... precioso.

El chico se había soltado la manta de su hombro y trataba de extenderla cuando la oyó, levantando la cabeza. –Pero si aún no has visto nada –dijo extrañado.

–¿No era esto lo que querías que viese? –preguntó, abarcando el lugar con el brazo.

Una vez más, Jack rió. –Hahaha, no. Éste es el lugar donde veremos tu sorpresa. –Y tras decir eso, se sentó sobre la manta, levantando un brazo en forma de invitación para que se sentara con él. –Ven.

Elsa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acomodó a su lado. Éste se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en los antebrazos y cerró los ojos con tranquilidad. La rubia seguía sentada rígida sobre la manta, tratando de encontrar lo que fuera que Jack quería enseñarle. –No lo veo.

El chico entreabrió los ojos y la miró. –Elsa, esto no es un examen. Túmbate. –Cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella, consiguió tenderla en el suelo.

Al apoyar la cabeza en el suelo, notó cómo todo el sueño volvía de golpe, eso sumado al soporífero sonido que hacía el río y el hecho de poder escuchar al lado la pausada respiración del chico que le gustaba no ayudaban demasiado. Para no quedarse dormida, trató de fijar su atención en las estrellas. A esas horas de la noche, el cielo no era azul oscuro, sino negro como el carbón. A diferencia de lo que ocurría en la ciudad, allí no había contaminación lumínica por lo que se podían vislumbrar una gran cantidad de estrellas. Elsa fue pasando de una a otra con lentitud. Al poder tener tiempo de pararse a mirarlas con tranquilidad, pudo distinguir que cada una era distinta. Si bien era cierto que a primera vista todas eran blancas y brillaban por igual, al detenerse y fijarse bien se podía distinguir que cada una tenía una luminosidad distinta, un pequeño matiz que las diferenciaba. Algunas ni siquiera brillaban de color blanco, sino que alternaban de azul a rojo. Era un pequeño espectáculo siempre tuvo sobre su cabeza pero en el que nunca se fijó. –No sabía que las estrellas eran de otros colores.

–Sí, las azules son las más grandes y calientes, mientras que las rojas son las que están a punto de morir –explicó él. Elsa suspiró con pena. Por alguna razón, eso la entristecía. Las estrellas morían solas, en medio del frío vacío espacial, nadie se acordaría de ellas, nadie lloraría su pérdida. Estaban solas. Como ella... o quizás no–. Hey, no te preocupes –trató de animarla, ya que al oír su suspiro, giró la cabeza para encararla. –Piensa que aunque estén a punto de morir, no dejan de ser estrellas, para ellas el tiempo pasa distinto. Quizá les queden mil años para morir. –Elsa sonrió. –En cambio las personas –continuó–... se van mucho antes. –Eso lo dijo más para él que para ella.

Elsa sonrió con tristeza, sabía lo que era perder a alguien querido. –¿Crees que nos ven?

–Por supuesto –dijo Jack con seriedad, mirando la luna fijamente–. Mi hermana me observa desde la luna.

Elsa le observó un momento, trazando con la mirada la curva de su nariz. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. –Oh... ¿es un marcianito? –preguntó.

Se hizo el silencio. La chica se alarmó, quizá se había pasado. Pero entonces el silencio fue roto por una sonora carcajada por parte de Jack, una risa que también se contagió a ella. –Hahaha. Dios Elsa, eres única –contestó quitándose una lágrima que se le había saltado de la risa–. Pero... –Volvió a ponerse serio y giró la cara lo justo para encarar a la rubia. Estaban mucho más cerca de lo que ella había imaginado, unos veinte centímetros. Elsa lo miró profundamente a los ojos. –¿Los marcianos no son de Marte?

Elsa bufó exasperada y le dio un pellizco a Jack en las costillas, bajo el brazo. –Los marcianos no existen, idiota –rió ella. Jack dio un respingo. No se lo esperaba.

–Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? –le retó Jack, animado. Y entonces empezó una guerra de cosquillas. Elsa había encontrado el punto débil de Jack, justo bajo las axilas, y el pobre sufría las consecuencias retorciéndose por el suelo. Por suerte para él, en cuanto Elsa bajó la guardia, se lanzó sobre ella y le empezó a dar suaves pellizcos en la tripa, haciendo que se doblase de la risa.

En un momento de descuido, Jack puso los labios sobre el cuello de la chica e hizo una pedorreta, haciendo que Elsa rompiera a reír y obligándola a girar sobre sí misma para tratar de salir de esa situación. –Hahahaha, para, Jack... –trató de decir.

Tras unos segundos de risas y pellizcos y demás, Elsa acabó sobre Jack sin dejar de reír. Al contrario que en las demás ocasiones en las que se dio esa situación, no hubo tensión, no hubo rostros serios que mostraban que la situación les venía grande, no había miedo o desconfianza. Se miraban sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de sus labios. Y sólo hubo una cosa.

Un beso.

Elsa bajó la cabeza lo justo para rozar sus labios con los de Jack, que al sentirlos, se levantó como pudo para poder corresponderla. Lo que en principio había sido un leve roce, una ligera presión en los labios de ambos, se fue profundizando. Jack le mordió el labio, haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido, lo justo para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Elsa enroscó los dedos alrededor del pelo de Jack y lo atrajo más hacia sí, cerrando los ojos. Mientras, él abrió la boca lo necesario para que la lengua de ella se deslizara al interior. Resultaba una danza silenciosa, grácil y caótica; de la que sólo ellos eran testigos. Sus alientos quedaban mezclados en sus bocas, como un tímido secreto que nadie más debía saber.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire, Elsa se separó unos centímetros para respirar. Sus frentes seguían juntas. Jack pudo observar que tenía la respiración agitada, las mejillas teñidas de carmín y supuso que él estaría igual ya que al ser de tez clara se le marcaba mucho más. Sus labios palpitaban con fuerza, pidiendo a gritos un segundo asalto, y Elsa pareció notarlo así poco a poco fue acortando la distancia de nuevo. Un mechón de pelo le cayó por la frente y el chico, con una sonrisa, se lo acomodó tras la oreja, tomándose su tiempo y disfrutando con el tacto de su piel.

Fue entonces cuando algo llamó su atención en el cielo y sonrió con picardía. –Ahí está tu sorpresa.

Elsa se deslizó justo al lado de Jack para fijarse en lo que el chico decía. Y entonces lo vio. Como si de una ilusión se tratara, unas cascadas verdosas comenzaron a caer del cielo. Se movían de forma sinuosa, fluyendo como una onda o un río sin cauce; por el cielo. Brillaban con luz propia y hacían un baile singular. Mientras se movían errantes, los tonos iban alternando de verde a amarillo, y después de vuelta al verde. Era sorprendente ver cómo parecía que acabarían cayendo sobre ellos pero se disipaban a miles de metros sobre sus cabeza. Una obra de arte plasmada sobre el cielo, cambiante y viva. –Aurora... Boreal... –consiguió decir Elsa, que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Era cierto que había oído hablar de ellas y las había estudiado en la escuela, pero una cosa era verlas en una foto, y otra muy distinta, en vivo y en directo.

Jack no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la cara de ensimismamiento que se le había quedado a su amiga. Con cuidado, rodeó su espalda con el brazo y consiguió que apoyase la cabeza sobre su pecho. –¿Te gusta?

Elsa notó vibrar la caja torácica del chico al hablar, haciéndole notar un cosquilleo en el oído. Se había superado, eso sin duda. –Es... precioso...

–No, preciosa eres tú –susurró de forma inaudible, incluso para Elsa, que estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no perder detalle de lo que ocurría.

Poco a poco, Elsa fue cerrando los ojos al compás de la respiración de Jack, que hacía tiempo que había dejado de mirar el cielo y fijaba su atención en cómo los ojos de ella iban cediendo poco a poco.

* * *

**Holaaaaa. ¡Feliz año nuevo! (Principal razón de que haya subido el capítulo hoy). Ojalá que este año que se nos viene encima sea mejor que el que hayamos pasado. Ya sabéis el dicho (y sino, ahora os lo digo): Te quiero más que ayer pero menos que mañana. Ojalá esto se aplique al día a día y nuestros días vayan siendo mejores, superándose a si mismos.**

**Este capítulo debo admitir que es mi favorito de todo el fic. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, me pareció tierno y creo que conseguí crear una atmósfera que, pese a parecer un cuento de hadas con su hierba, su río y esas ñoñadas, acabó siendo casual. A lo que me refiero es que no me dio la sensación de que estaba poniendo muchas florituras y se me quedaba empalagoso; odio que pase eso cuando leo. Me atraganto de tanto Puke Rainbow.**

**Bueno, dejando mis cavilaciones filosóficas a un lado x'D vamos a por los agradecimientos.**

**Hermanas Frost:** Me descolocó un poco tener dos seguidoras en una, pero bueno, me alegro x2 de que os guste jajaja.

**InfiniteSky22:** Seh, después del último libro creo que los protas de esa saga serán geniales. Te recomiendo (cuando lo retome, ahora no lo leas xD) que le eches un vistazo a Invierno. Pretendo intercalar algún songfic de TFK en alguno de sus capítulos.

**Zeldangelink:** Me alegra mucho que te guste mi narración. De hecho, es en lo que más me esfuerzo. Me rompo la cabeza para buscar sinónimos y que no me suenen todas las palabras iguales. Las descripciones y tal me divierte hacerlas, pero a veces pienso que soy algo repetitivo, que se le va a hacer jajaja.

**Fer:** Para eso tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo O_O Hablé más de la cuenta...

**dark buterfly:** Jajaja de lo del hambre me declaro inocente.

**Nastinka:** Oh, harás que me sonroje o/o Por si acaso no te mueras ni nada D: Que quiero seguir leyendo tus reviews :3

**Hacclk1006:** Esperemos que siga siendo así y no defraudar a nadie (ya me veo forzado a hacerlo bien Dx).

**Lexie Asakura Kidou:** Oh, una Asakura silenciosa leyendo mi fic... Creo que aquí respondí a tu pregunta.


	7. Despertar

**7\. Despertar**

Anna se despertó totalmente despeinada. El sol no entraba por la ventana ya que su habitación estaba orientada hacia el lado contrario. A su lado vio como había un hueco aún caliente sobre el que había yacido su novio poco tiempo atrás. «Probablemente esté haciendo el desayuno», supuso. Con un fuerte bostezo, terminó de desperezarse y se bajó de golpe de la cama. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y cuando llegó abajo se encontró a Kristoff empacando y terminando de recoger. –Buenos días... –saludó mientras se dirigía directa a la cafetera.

–Buenos días –respondió él.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó mientras se recargaba sobre la encimera, ya con la taza en la mano.

Kristoff cerró una de las maletas y la cargó en brazos hasta la mesa. –Pues recoger. –Anna lo miró extrañada. –Es domingo, y mañana trabajo de madrugada, así que tendremos que irnos antes de comer para poder llegar a una hora decente.

Anna asintió y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. –Iré despertando a Elsa.

–Hazlo con delicadeza –pidió Kristoff. Anna sonrió y subió corriendo por las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermana estaba todo oscuro, así que entró sigilosamente y se acercó a la ventana. Con un fuerte tirón, subió las persianas, haciendo que un torrente de luz se colara por la ventana. Un molesto gemido se oyó bajo las sábanas. –¡A despertarse! –gritó Anna con su característica energía, y tras eso se lanzó al colchón, cayendo encima de su, todavía dormida, hermana–. Vamos, bella durmiente, hay que prepararse –dijo mientras tiraba de las sábanas y mostraba el cuerpo ovillado de su hermana mayor.

–Ah... Anna... muérete... –gruñó Elsa mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

Anna sonrió. –Esas cosas no se le dicen a tu queridísima hermana pequeña –respondió tratando de sonar ofendida mientras cogía uno de los cojines y empezaba a darle golpes a su hermana.

Tras varios intentos de seguir durmiendo, Elsa le lanzó la almohada a su hermana en la cabeza, empezando así una singular guerra. Tras escuchar tanto revuelo, Kristoff subió a la primera planta sin apoyarse en la barandilla de madera maciza. –¿Eso es lo que entiendes tú por delicadeza? –preguntó, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

–Ha empezado ella –se excusó Anna señalando a su hermana, la cual le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza con la almohada.

–Mentira, te has tirado encima mía –trató de justificarse.

Kristoff bufó. –Bueno, cuando hayáis acabado recoged vuestras cosas. –Y dicho eso, hizo ademán de irse abajo.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó Elsa esquivando un cojín que iba en la dirección de su frente.

–Nos vamos antes de comer –dijo Anna colgándose del cuello de su hermana, haciendo que las dos cayeran sobre el colchón.

Cuando oyó eso, Elsa se irguió de golpe. –Pero... tengo que despedirme de Jack.

Anna se detuvo y miró a Elsa con preocupación. Kristoff, que iba a irse, se dio la vuelta y volvió a recargarse sobre el marco de la puerta. –Esto... Elsa.

–¿Qué?

–Ayer no estuvimos en las bodegas, Elsa –comenzó Kristoff. Elsa lo miró ladeando la cabeza, sin terminar de entender–. Fuimos a la casa de Jack. No había nadie.

Elsa sonrió. –Claro que no, porque estaba conmigo.

–No es eso –trató de explicarse.

–La casa estaba abandonada, Elsa –soltó Anna, esta vez muy seria.

La rubia sonrió extrañada, una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo al ver que el rostro de su hermana decía que hablaba en serio. –No entiendo.

–Elsa, Anna y yo creemos que Jack es producto del golpe que te diste el día que vinimos. –La cara de Elsa era un poema. Kristoff continuó. –Que no... existe.

–¿Cómo no va a existir? Llevo todo el fin de semana con él, me ha enseñado un montón de cosas –trató de explicarse Elsa poniéndose en pie.

–La casa estaba en ruinas, sucia y descuidada. Es imposible que alguien viviese allí –explicó Kristoff con calma–. Además, nunca había oído hablar de ese chico cuando lo mencionaste. No lo conocí cuando viví aquí y, si es de tu edad, debería haberlo hecho.

–Pero...

Kristoff se incorporó. –Y los niños a los que viste tampoco...

–¿Cómo no van a ser de verdad? Eran niños. –Algo no cuadraba.

–Elsa. –Ahora hablaba Anna. –¿Cuántos niños has visto tú en este pueblo?

La cabeza le zumbaba. Las piezas del puzle se iban desencajando. Todo dejaba de estar claro.

–Yo... yo le toqué –dijo frotándose las manos. –Su tacto. Su voz... su sonrisa... No puede ser falso.

–¿Y por qué no le hemos visto, Elsa? –presionó Anna–. Siempre que aparece estás tú sola, nunca está cuando estamos todos.

Elsa comenzó a respirar con dificultad. «No, no puede ser, ¿acaso todo fue una ilusión?», pensó recordando la noche de ayer, el beso, la aurora. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a los labios. –Anoche estuve con él, me acuerdo perfectamente. Si fuera una ilusión lo habría ido olvidando.

–Elsa, anoche nadie salió de casa. La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y antes de irme a dormir guardé todos los juegos de llaves –explicó Kristoff con voz pausada, como el que no quiere espantar a un animal.

Levantó la vista mirando a la ventana. –No, pero salí por la ventana. –Y dicho eso, abrió los cristales de la ventana y comenzó a salir por ella.

–¡Elsa, no! –gritó alarmada su hermana, tratando de agarrarla como podía. Kristoff bajó corriendo las escaleras y en menos de diez segundos ya estaba bajo ella–. Vuelve aquí, en serio.

Elsa la miró con una sonrisa que le hizo dar un paso atrás. Era una sonrisa de angustia, la última barrera que la estaba manteniendo firme. –No me pasará nada – aseguró, aunque le temblaba la voz. Comenzó a bajar con cuidado. Colocó los pies como la noche anterior. Estaba segura de que todo había sido cierto, su mente no era tan buena como para crear todas esas maravillas. El lugar donde estuvieron anoche, las mariposas en su estómago. Su sonrisa... su sonrisa no podría salir de la mente de nadie, porque era inigualable. No, definitivamente no, debía de haber un error. Pero desde los más profundo de su mente una vocecita preguntó «¿y cómo es que has aparecido esta mañana en la cama?». Sin querer, se resbaló y cayó al vacío, siendo cogida al instante por los fuertes brazos de Kristoff.

Anna gritó y bajó corriendo por las escaleras. –¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio mientras la dejaba en el suelo. Elsa no se pudo mantener en pie, se derrumbó y empezó a llorar. La última barrera de cordura y rigidez se había resquebrajado en esa caída, junto con todos los sentimientos que ese chico había despertado en ella. Pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor es que ellos tenían razón. Todo su mundo se vino abajo con unas pocas palabras, todo encajaba a la perfección Se abrazó a sí misma. No le gustaba llorar, no le gustaba mostrar a los demás que también podía romperse, y eso es lo que había pasado, se había roto... se había enamorado de una **ilusión**.

Anna llegó rápidamente y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza. La mayor de ellas no paraba de llorar. –Shhh... no llores –trató de consolarla mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Elsa escondió la frente en el cuello de su hermana, no quería que nadie la viera, no quería estar allí, quería que la tierra se la tragara, quería que todo fuera un sueño, quería despertar, y si esa era la realidad, quería seguir soñando. Pero no, la realidad es mucho más cruel, y ahí estaba ella, llorando como una niña pequeña porque en un día se había encaprichado con un chico imaginario. ¿Tan necesitada estaba de amor? «Patético», pensó.

Tras unos minutos, Elsa dejó de llorar, ya no tenía fuerzas, estaba vacía. Consiguió mirar a los ojos a su hermana. –Vámonos ya, Anna.

La pelirroja sonrió con dolor y le besó la frente. –Claro. –Y tras ayudarla a levantarse, acompañada por Kristoff, la llevaron a la plaza del pueblo, donde había más sol y vida. Al menos unos pocos viejos habían salido a dar su paseo matutino. –Espera aquí hasta que carguemos todo al coche, ¿vale?

La rubia no dijo nada, sólo se quedó sentada en un banco esperando, como una muñeca abandonada.

Cuando la dejaron allí, Anna se acercó a Kristoff y le cogió la mano con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Él lo entendía. Elsa siempre había sido la fuerte, el pilar que sostenía a las dos, y haber visto cómo ese pilar se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos la había hecho más daño de lo que pensaba. –Tranquila, Anna –le susurró al oído–. Estará bien.

* * *

Tras unos minutos, Elsa oyó unos pasos acercándose a ella, y cuando se volteó a mirar, allí estaba el albino, con una triunfal sonrisa en los labios. Una que se esfumó en cuanto vio los ojos rojos y los trazos que las lágrimas le habían dejado sobre las mejillas. –¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó alarmado. Elsa simplemente lo ignoró, algo que extrañó al chico. –Oye... ¿qué pasa? –Nada. –Elsa, no me ignores –dijo esta vez más serio.

–Desaparece –susurró ella.

–¿Qué? –Lo había oído perfectamente, pero no tenía sentido.

–Que desaparezcas –repitió.

–¿Cómo que desaparezca?

Elsa se puso en pie y lo encaró. Su mirada rebosaba dolor, pero algo por dentro estaba floreciendo. Rabia. –¡Qué te vayas! ¡Qué no aparezcas! ¡Eres una ilusión, eres falso!

Jack sonrió incrédulo, no entendía nada. –¿Cómo que soy falso?

–Sólo eres producto de mis delirios. No existes –dijo Elsa, las lágrimas volvieron a humedecer sus ojos. La sonrisa de Jack se esfumó. Por alguna razón, la chica hablaba en serio.

–Hey... Yo soy real. –Se acercó a ella y trató de secarle una lágrima con sus dedos. Pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo. –Oye, Elsa... no sé de qué estás hablando, pero...

–Mi hermana nunca te ha visto, Kristoff tampoco, fueron a tu casa y está abandonada...

–Oye, ¿acaso fueron ellos...? –trató de interrumpir.

Continuó impasible. –Cuando nos vimos las dos veces en el bosque desapareciste justo cuando venían ellos, te vi jugando con unos niños que no existen...

–¿Qué? ¡Claro que existen esos niños! –aseguró Jack algo airado.

–Producto del golpe del accidente –corroboró ella–. No hay niños en el pueblo. Y tú, tan perfecto. No eres más que una burda invención de mi cerebro... Tendré que buscarme un novio seriamente cuando llegue a la ciudad –comenzó a sopesar–. Esto no puede seguir así.

En ese momento Jack no supo cuál de los comentarios de la chica le dolían más. Simplemente inaudito. –¡¿Pero se puede saber qué estás...?! – Empezó a decir.

–Ojalá no te hubiera conocido –susurró.

Silencio.

Jack se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos y una profunda mirada de dolor. Esas palabras habían caído como un jarro de agua fría, como cuchillas que lo habían atravesado dejándole herido de muerte. Espiró. Los pulmones se fueron vaciando lentamente, desinflándose. Sentía un calor húmedo en sus ojos. Despegó los labios, pero no sabía que decir. –Elsa –consiguió articular con voz quebrada–... Por... favor.

La chica lloraba en silencio. No podía levantar la vista del suelo, si lo hacía nadie le aseguraba que pudiera seguir adelante. –¿Recuerdas cuando subíamos hacia la montaña? –preguntó, levantando al fin la mirada. Jack tragó saliva y asintió–. Le llamaste viejo... –Al recordarlo, la rubia esbozó una triste sonrisa a la vez que algunas lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas. –Pero... ni siquiera te miró... Porque no estabas ahí.

Con paso lento, Jack se fue acercando a ella, hasta tenerla justo delante. Cogió un mechón de su pelo y se lo ordenó tras la oreja, como la noche anterior. Elsa cerró los ojos ante el contacto del chico. Su mano recorrió la mejilla de ella y acabó en su mentón. –Elsa... cree en mí...

Las palabras, más que una petición, parecían una súplica. Elsa cogió la mano de él entre las suyas y depositó un suave beso en su dorso. Después la llevó al pecho del chico y le encaró. Ya no trató de sonreír, de verdad o para tratar de ocultarlo. –No Jack... no puedo.

Tras soltarle la mano se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar. Jack no hizo nada. Se quedó parado hasta que sus piernas flaquearon y se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, abatido. Su mente estaba en blanco, como la misma nieve que rodeaba su pueblo y tan bien conocía.

* * *

–Vamos Kris, Elsa nos está esperando. –apremió Anna desde el asiento del copiloto. El rubio había entrado una vez más en la casa para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden antes de marcharse.

A los pocos segundo salió por la puerta. Se acercó al coche y antes de entrar miró al fondo de la calle. –No nos ha esperado –comentó con pesar.

Anna miró por la ventana y vio como Elsa se acercaba lentamente. Seria, pero con las mejillas enrojecidas. Sin mediar palabra, la rubia entró en la puerta trasera y apoyó la cabeza en la ventana. Ya no lloraba.

Kristoff arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha, camino a la ciudad. –Nos vamos.

* * *

Tras haber dejado el pueblo, Anna no pudo evitar pensar que quizá habría sido mejor dejar Elsa en la ciudad. Su intención había sido pasar un fin de semana tranquilo y sin preocupaciones para poder desconectar de los estudios y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Qué equivocada había estado. Miró hacia atrás y vio como su hermana se había quedado dormida. Era lógico, se había pasado toda la mañana llorando, de seguro ya no tendría ni lágrimas. Dormida, su rostro estaba libre de toda tensión, el ceño, normalmente fruncido, lucía liso y suave. Sus labios estaban relajados y como sus ojos estaban cerrados, podían apreciarse sus largas y rubias pestañas. Su hermana era hermosa, más que ella, y lo sabía. Pero nunca la había envidiado, por extraño que parezca, el único sentimiento que despertaba en ella era admiración. Siempre cuidando de ella, impecable en los estudios, y con un corazón de oro por el que pondría la mano en el fuego. Si la gente la conociera, no podrían evitar amarla.

Se iba a dar la vuelta para poder recostarse en su asiento cuando se fijó que Elsa estaba agarrando algo. Con sumo cuidado le dio la vuelta a la mano y vio lo que tenía en ella. Era una piedra transparente. A simple vista parecía un cubito de hielo, lo que sorprendió a Anna. A través de los dedos de Elsa, trató de tocarlo, y para su sorpresa, estaba frío. Lo normal sería que si llevas una piedra agarrada en la mano durante un tiempo, acabe quedándose a la misma temperatura que la mano, pero esa piedra seguía fría e inmutable, recordando a un verdadero trozo de hielo. Movida por la curiosidad, trató de cogerla de las manos de Elsa, pero ésta, inconscientemente, encogió su brazo haciendo que la piedra quedara pegada a su pecho. Anna no estuvo segura de si realmente lo había visto o que se estaba mareando por llevar un rato de espaldas, pero en ese momento pudo jurar que al juntar la piedra con su pecho, esbozó una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando se volvió a su asiento y se acomodó debidamente. Kristoff la miró extrañado, ya que parecía haber un cambio en su rostro. Y así era, gracias a ello se había dado cuenta. Elsa era fuerte, muy fuerte. Tenía un corazón grande y aunque se hubiera roto por lo ocurrido, se curaría. Seguiría adelante. Era su hermana mayor después de todo.

Fin.

* * *

**Mmmm... bueno pues... esto es todo. Es un final algo amargo, no me cabe la menor duda, pero creo que así es como debía de ser. Los cuentos de hadas no existen, y las cosas no siempre salen bien. Fue un capítulo difícil de escribir (el más difícil), más que nada porque nunca había hecho nada igual, es la primera vez que escribo un final de este tipo. No sé si os ha gustado, al fin de cuenta, la opinión vuestra es la que cuenta, espero que así haya sido.**

**Por otro lado, siempre he dicho, y sonaría hipócrita dejarlo así, que me encantan los finales felices. Así que escribí un epílogo, es una continuación de este capítulo, pero sería un final alternativo. Por eso mismo, no lo subiré aquí, sino como un One Shot. Lo subí a la vez que este capítulo, y se llama City Boy, lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Ya por último quería dedicarle este capítulo a mi hermana, ya que fue con ella con quien vi ambas películas.**

**Un abrazo a todos/as, espero que os haya gustado y mil gracias por usar vuestro tiempo para leerlo y comentar.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
